Count on You
by write-in-a-world-gone-wrong
Summary: Paige moves to Rosewood for her final year of high school under the direction of her father to swim top high school team in the state, the Sharks. Starting fresh, Paige has a hard time adjusting to the small town and small minded teammates, but one fellow Shark changes Paige's life in ways she never thought possible. Re-post -xoxo Redgirl25
1. Chapter 5

Hey Friends!

This is a repost of my original story from back in the Paily days. I hope some of you enjoy re-reading it. I'm working on posting chapter by chapter and will hopefully have most, if not all uploaded by the weekend. Unfortunately I can't find the first four chapters but I do not want to delay posting what I have so for now it will be starting with chapter 5. I will either find the originals eventually or rewrite the first four chapters after I've completed posting the original story.

Thanks for reading and enjoy some Paily romance/angst :)

Sincerely,

Sarah

* * *

Paige POV

I was floating. Huh? Where on earth was I? I panicked and tried to move but my mind had no control over my body. I opened my eyes and all I saw was fuzzy blue. I was in the water? How did that happen? I remembered seeing Chelsea swing something at me and that was it. Now I was drifting to the bottom of the pool. The only thing I could feel was the throbbing in my head. I momentarily forgot where I was and tried to take a breath. That was a mistake. My lungs screamed in protest but there was nothing could do. Everything started to turn fuzzy and I was strands of black around my face and a warmth pressing against my back holding me down by the waist. I began to drift into my mind again, I was sure I wasn't going to wake up this time.

I came back, feeling strong arms wrapped around me from behind, pulling me down. No, pulling me up! My head made it to the surface of the water and I coughed up the water I had swallowed. It was still very hard to breath and I couldn't quite find the control to open my eyes and let the world in again. I was aware of a lot of screaming and swearing coming from every direction but it was muffled and faint. Again, the only thing I could really focus on was the throbbing in my head and trying to get a good breath again. I was now out of the water lying on my back against the cool ground. My mind was beginning to find my body again and I opened my eyes and took in the scene in front of me.

Emily was hovering over me, cupping my cheek and holding my head up, trying to help me clear the water from my lungs. The look on her face was heartbreaking. It was a mixture of anger and concern but her eyes were focused on mine. Her mouth was moving but I still couldn't make out any words. Finally, I was able to clear the last of the water I swallowed, and take a deep, satisfying breath.

"Paige…Paige? Come on can you hear me? focus Paige you need to keep breathing" her voice was panicked and I realised that I was still very loopy from my blow to the head. "Someone call an ambulance, she's still not awake!" She was panicking, tears streaming from her face. Ambulance? No they couldn't do that! They would call my parents and I would have to sit out of swimming if it was bad.

I fought against the need to close my eyes and sleep, finally opening my mouth, speaking as loud as a could "No..No S' fine! No ambulance… just need to lay here for a bit" I did my best to smile at Emily and she looked at me in relief at seeing me finally respond. I wonder how long I was out? It felt like seconds but it would have been hours for all I knew. She caressed my cheek softly and I didn't want her to let go.

"She's fine Em, chill out" Someone called. I focused my eyes on the blurry figure and recognised Chelsea standing next to us with her arms crossed. Everyone was circled around us, leaving me, Emily, Megan and Chelsea as the center of attention.

Emily caressed my cheek once more before standing up and turning towards the two girls. Emily got right up in Chelsea's face.

"Fine? You think she's fine? She probably has a concussion thanks to your stupidity! She could have drowned tonight Chelsea and you think she's fine? You had better hope she's alright because if she has to sit out for this, Coach Fulton is going to get the full story and you can kiss your spot on the team goodbye!" Chelsea was about to fire back and I realised I needed to help Emily before she ended up in the pool as well.

I sat up, ignoring the throbbing of my head. Everything got fuzzy again for a minute but I fought it with everything I had. Emily needed me. I needed Emily.

"Shut up, Emily! I barely hit her! Why are you so angry? I'm sure Paige doesn't want to deal with your lesbian crush on her anyways!" Chelsea spit the words at her and I noticed Emily cringe slightly.

Did I hear that right? Was Emily really gay? Not that it mattered right now, Emily was about to lash out at Chelsea. Head injury or not I had to protect Emily. I stood up, stumbling and almost falling head first to the ground. Emily rushed to my side, putting her arm around my waist and holding me up. I wrapped my arms around her, needing her support. My speech was slurred but I think I got my point across.

"Emily….S'don't worry about.. her. Let's just get…I just want to be out of here." I could feel my cheek and eye swelling shut and I knew if I didn't get home and put ice on it I would have a shiner for the rest of the week.

Emily held her ground, looking torn between helping me and beating the stuffing out of Chelsea. I tugged at her and she finally began walking with me around the house. She stopped to grab my stuff, and helped me keep my balance as I put my tank top and sweat pants over my swim suit. Emily was quietly sobbing and began rambling.

"I can't believe she did that! She actually could have killed you! She is so lucky you're alright. Oh, Paige I'm so glad you're alright. I'm so sorry about everything I mean it, please.. please just tell me you'll forgive me eventually? I just need you to forgive me." We stopped when we got to the end of the driveway and she looked at me with nothing but care and concern.

I was pretty much leaning my entire body on her now so I straightened up with my best effort, trying to look as coherent as possible. I looked into her eyes that always took my breath way. "Em, I'm alright now. Don't worry. After you saved my ass from drowning I think I can forgive you. I mean what kind of person would I be if I didn't forgive you after that?" I laughed and Emily joined in. She was still crying so I reached up and wiped her tears away with my thumb.

My mind was still foggy, and I was a little intoxicated so I held myself closer to her, taking her in to an embrace. I nuzzled my face into her neck and wrapped my arms tightly around her waist. She returned the hug by wrapping one arm around my neck, and her other hand cupping the back of my head. She ran her fingers gently through my hair. The hug lasted a few minutes before she began to worry again. She pulled back and looked at me but I kept my arms securely around her body.

"Come on, I need to drive you to the hospital" She began walking me towards her car.

I stopped moving and she looked at me in shock "Emily I'm ok, I don't need to go the hospital they're just going to tell me to sleep it off" I couldn't risk hearing the wordsconcussion along with bed rest and worst of all, no physical activity.

"Paige, you got hit pretty hard, I'm pretty sure you have a concussion and not diagnosing it could have some serious long term effects" She looked at me pleadingly.

"Look.. I really just want to go home and rest alright? I'll get it checked out tomorrow just let me go home and put some ice on this before I can't see" I tried to joke but I could tell she wasn't happy.

"Fine, but I'm taking you home, walking you to the door, and explaining to your parents that you might have a pretty serious injury."

I laughed and tried to play it off. I didn't need her to know that I was alone, she wouldn't let me stay by myself tonight if she knew. Not that I would have minded her staying with me, but I was feeling the line between friendship and something more blur with Emily, and tonight of all nights, with me a little drunk and loopy, well it wouldn't be a good thing if she stayed with me.

"Trust me I'll be fine, but your worrying is sweet. I'll just drive myself home and text you when I get there okay?"

"Paige, there is no way in hell you are driving home tonight. First of all, you've been drinking, secondly, you hit your head and you can't even walk straight. And sorry, I don't believe you will actually tell your parents about your injury and I am not letting you lie to them." She smiled at me and began dragging me to her car.

"Wait! I can't leave my car here, Chelsea and Megan will totally bust it I know it." It was my last excuse and I hoped she would buy it.

She reached into my purse she was carrying and pulled out my keys. "Come on I'm driving you home" she walked me to the passenger of my car and opened the door for me.

"Are you gonna do up me seatbelt for me to?" I mumbled. She laughed and shut the door. I looked out the window and saw she was on the phone. She then took her keys and put them under the tire of her own car. She walked over to my car and climbed in.

"Spencer and Aria are going to pick up my car. They'll meet me at your house to pick me up in a bit. What's your address?" Well I guess I couldn't keep this from her any longer if she was going to drive me home.

"I live in the apartment above The Brew" I explained. She looked at me questioningly as she started the car and drove towards downtown Rosewood.

"The one bedroom? Spencer's boyfriend used to rent that place. That must be tough living in such close quarters with your parents. Are you just staying there until you find something more permanent?"

I could have easily lied, she gave me a perfect opportunity to, but I thought that would only come back to bite me later on. "Actually, I live there alone. My parents still live in Philadelphia, it's just me here in Rosewood."

Emily's POV

My chest tightened at Paige's words. She lived alone? How was that even possible? I didn't understand how her parents could just leave her here completely on her own. My own parents have an anxiety attack if I don't see them for one night for crying out loud. My eyes began to water as I realised how alone she must really feel. No more of that. Tonight was the last time, I wasn't going to let her deal with this on her own anymore.

I reached out across the console and took her hand. I squeezed it gently, trying to let her know I wasn't going to let her go. "I wish you would have told me sooner" I spoke softly. "I'm going to get you home, come inside, get you some ice and Tylenol, and then you are going to tell me everything"

I could see the tears streaming down her cheeks and there was nothing I wanted more than to hold the beautiful girl beside me and make her pain go away. She squeezed my hand tighter and closed her eyes. She always tried to fight her emotions. I needed her to open up to me more than anything. She sighed.

"I think that might be a good idea" She mumbled.

We drove the rest of the way in silence. I parked behind the brew, and sent Spencer a quick message, telling her to leave my car at her house, I was going stay the night at Paige's. I walked briskly to the passenger door and wrapped my arm around her waist, guiding her up the stairs and into her small apartment. I walked her over to the coach in the living room, letting go of her. I looked at her thoughtfully before I went to the kitchen, getting her a bottle of water, two Tylenol, and a bag of frozen peas to put on her cheek.

I sat next to her and pulled her close to me, wrapping my arm around her shoulder and gently combing through her auburn hair. I looked at her sad chocolate eyes and brushed a few tears away with my thumb.

"Alright Paige, tell me what's going on".

She sighed and looked down as she spoke. "Basically, my relationship with my parents has always been shit. If you knew my dad you'd understand why. He puts so much pressure on me to be the best and nothing I have ever done has been good enough for him" she began crying again.

"I… I can't even remember the last time he said 'I love you' or 'I'm proud of you'. Anyway he always pushes me to do better and when it comes to swimming, he expects nothing short of perfection. When he saw the opportunity to move me to Rosewood, he transferred me. I didn't even know about it until the three weeks before school started. I couldn't say no. Emily, I can't even explain what would happen if I tried to stand up to him" she was trembling and I felt tears of my own begin to fall. "They set me up here and just left. The only thing my dad asks for are good grades and weekly swim times. He's never asked about my friends or anything." She cries turned into sobs.

I held her impossibly close, "Shh.. Paige, you're ok, I've got you hun" I tried to calm her down. It was breaking my heart seeing her like this. So much was going through my mind right now but I had to stay strong for her.

"I'm just an investment to him, Emily. And moving me to Rosewood was the best way to cash in on my talents".

I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything. I just held her close and let her cry. I hated her father. I hated everyone who ever caused her any sort of pain. A few minutes passed by and she finally calmed down.

"How's your head?" I looked at her in concern again. The swelling had gone down on her cheek but there was a large purple bruise forming underneath her eye.

"S'okay" She whispered softly.

It was my turn to speak now. "Paige, I need you to let me help you. I'm not going to let you go through this alone. I knew this was hurting you but I didn't notice how bad it was. Please, let me in Paige, I'm not like your parents, I'm not going to hurt you. Same with the things at school. You are not going to deal with them alone. I can't let you. You are way too good to deserve this."

She looked at me in awe. "I really don't know what to say right now so I'm just going to go with a thank you" she smiled lightly at me and I laughed.

"I don't need to hear anything from you Paige, but you better get used to me spending a lot more time here. Your own apartment? Just think about the trouble we could get into here" I didn't realise how bad that really sounded until I said it.

Paige looked at me with wide eyes and I couldn't help but laugh. "Not like that you pervert!" I playfully swatted her shoulder. "Come on let's get you to bed. If you don't mind I'm going to spend the night here just in case your head gets bad and you need something. You can say no but that just means I'm going to sleep in your car"

Paige laughed again. It made me smile to hear her adorable chuckle again. "You can stay here, I don't mind"

We went to her bedroom and I noticed how bare it was. There were several boxes in the corner so I figured she hadn't completely finished her unpacking yet. She wandered to her dresser and pulled out a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top and tossed them at me. She grabbed the same for herself and began changing.

I couldn't help but watch in awe and she lifted her shirt over her head. I couldn't stop staring at her perfect body in that swimsuit at Chelsea's party her abs were perfectly defined and her ass looked so good that I almost got caught staring a few too many times. I felt heat flash through my body as a watched her change now. She was still wearing her swimsuit so as she began stripping that off I forced myself to turn around. And I just called her a pervert, I thought to myself. I quickly changed, facing away from her and headed for the bathroom.

"Emily!" Paige called but I had already opened the door. I let out a gasp as I took in the shattered mirror and the pieces all over the bathroom floor. My first instinct was to run out and yell at her for even thinking about punching the beautiful reflection of herself. I shuddered at the thought that she must have done this after our fight in the locker room. Was I responsible for this? It certainly felt that way.

I was being strong for her. So instead of yelling I closed the door behind me and began cleaning up. I swept the pieces and put them garbage, cleaned the pieces around the sink and covered the shattered mirror with a towel. I didn't want her to look at a broken image of herself in the morning. I composed myself and went back to her bedroom, ready to face whatever she was going to tell me.

"Emily, it was a mistake okay? I was just mad I could have hit anything" she explained desperately. She was lying on her bed now with the covers pulled back. I pulled myself up next to her and draped the covers over us, tucking us in.

"Paige, just let me see it" I murmured. I took her right hand and examined it closely. There was a bandage over her middle knuckle and some slight swelling but it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I couldn't help myself from running my thumb along her skin. I then raised her hand gently to my face and placed a few chaste kisses on her knuckles. She shuddered but didn't pull away. I looked at her face and saw her looking at me with the slight smile.

Why would anyone ever thing of hurting her? She was so adorable in everything she did. I reached my hand to gently caress her bruised cheek. I ran my thumb across her cheek lightly and she sighed and leaned into my touch. If I moved a little more I could run my thumb across her lips but now wasn't the right time to show her how I felt. She needed a friend, and I could put her needs before my desires.

Her eyes closed and her breathing evened out. She wasn't quite asleep but she was getting close. I gave up, leaning over and pressing me lips to her bruise. Once, two more times then I moved away from her, rolling to the other side of the bed.

"No please" Paige called out, reaching for me desperately. My stomach flipped as she pulled me back to her and draped her hands over my stomach. "Please just stay with me" she begged and I wondered if she was completely awake or not. "I need you Emily, please just stay" She nuzzled her head to my neck and the feel of her hot breath on my skin sent my thoughts and my body on a roller coaster.

I gripped her tightly in return, putting everything I had into our embrace. "I won't let you go Paige" I whispered softly. She smiled against my neck and I closed my eyes and drifted into a happy slumber, glad to be holding my amazing girl.


	2. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Paige POV

_Strong arms wrapping around me, pulling me back to the surface. The look on her face when she realised I was ok. The fierce look she had when Chelsea tried to downplay the situation. The way she held my hand in the car, letting me know she was there. Her attention when I told her about my father. The way she kissed my hand when she found the mirror. When she kissed my bruised cheek as i drifted to sleep. The way she said 'I'll never let you go' when I asked her to hold me_.

Last night was… intense. There really wasn't another word I could use to describe it. So many emotions were filling the room and I don't think either one of us had control. I wasn't ready to decide what last night meant about me and Emily but I knew we cared about each other, and whether that was more than friendship I couldn't quite figure out.

I was acutely aware of Emily's arms wrapped around me from behind, her front pressed into my back. I could feel her breath on my neck, it sent warmth through my body. I smiled and opened my eyes, but suddenly the throbbing pain radiated through my head and neck. Oh yeah, not everything about last night was so perfect. The headache was manageable, but what was worse was the neck pain. I didn't notice it last night but now it hurt to move my head. I really didn't want to move from my position in Emily's arms but my neck was stiff as a rod and if I didn't control the pain before she woke up, she might knock me out herself and drag me to the hospital.

I looked at the time. It was only 6:00AM so I didn't need to wake her up for school just yet. I reached down and pulled her hands from around my waist, gently touching her soft skin. I rolled over on my back and quietly sat up from on the bed. I kept my moves slowly and deliberate so I didn't wake her or cause more pain to my neck.

I stopped for a moment to admire the beautiful girl sleeping next to me. She looked so peaceful in her slumber. Her raven hair was in tangles around her face and she almost looked like she was smiling. I almost reached out to cup her cheek but if she woke up it might have made for an awkward situation. Oh yeah sorry Em, I was just thinking about how sexy you are when you're sleeping so I decided to get all creepy and touch you while you were passed out, hope you're cool with that. I laughed at how weird I could be in my own head sometimes.

But it was time to admit it to myself. Yes, I thought Emily was sexy. And smart, beautiful inside and out, funny, caring, strong and pretty much everything I didn't know I was looking for. I was still trying to figure out what she meant to me, but after last night I was pretty sure I wanted to be with her as more than a friend. I looked at her lips, her full perfect lips. I really wanted to know what they would feel like against my own. They felt so perfect on my skin last night I couldn't image what it would be like if they were moving together with my own. My stomach flipped at just the thought.

I stood up from the bed, making my way to the kitchen to get Tylenol and a drink. I looked at my reflection in the kitchen window. Well that life ring surely left its mark. I had a deep purple bruise on my cheek that stretched around to the side of my head as well. I sat at up on the counter and continued thinking about my infatuation with Emily.

I had never really considered that I might be gay. I never had a problem with it, one of my good friends was gay in Philly. I helped him when he was coming out in freshmen year, it was tough for him but he did alright. It was a disaster when my parents found out about him though. My dad made it seem like the world was coming to an end just because my friend was gay. This was the one thing I fought my dad on and actually came out with some success. I was able to hang out with Dan still, just never in my house anymore.

Now that I think about Emily, I definitely have to consider who I really am. I think I really have a shot in being happy with her, I just have to decide how I am going to tell her how I feel. From what I've noticed with Hanna's less than subtle comments and Chelsea's insult last night, I'm pretty sure Emily is gay. I practically did a happy dance at the thought that she might actually like me back, Hanna sure seemed to make it appear that way.

"What are you smiling about?" I looked up to see Emily standing a few feet away from me leaning against the wall. She was still wearing my cotton shorts and tank top and I couldn't help but let my thoughts spin because she was wearing my clothes. I gave my head a shake and focused on looking her in the eye. Ugh her eyes!

"Just thinking" I answered simply.

She looked at my face and that look of concern took over her face again. "How's your head feeling today? I'm hoping it looks worse than it feels"

"Umm.. it's a little sore but it could be worse. I think I'll be alright, it's just a bruise and a small headache" I explained lightly. Emily rolled her eyes. There was just no way to look her in the eye and make a lie believable.

"That's it, we're taking today off school and you're getting checked out" I began to protest but she cut me off. "Relax! I thought about it and we don't have to go to the emergency room. Spencer's brother-in-law is a doctor I'll give him a call and let him know we're stopping by. That way, if it's nothing then you won't have to tell your parents and I'll be satisfied that you're actually alright."

"Emily you should really go to school, I can get myself to the hospital" I didn't want her to skip school just because of me.

"Nope! I already called my mom and explained, and she thinks I should go with you to make sure you're alright! I also called Wren…umm I mean Dr. Kingston, already as well so you really have no say in this I'm sorry to tell you" She smiled at me.

"You're relentless, Fields." I had no choice but to give into her. "But what about swim practice, because you are not missing the second practice because of me I don't care if I have permanent brain damage and slip into a coma!"

She glared at me, apparently not liking my joke. "Funny, Paige. But we can drive to practice after your our visit with Wren. If you're not injured to bad, you can practice and if you are, well you'll have to have a talk with Coach Fulton" Oh, right. Even if I didn't have any serious injuries I still had a pretty big bruise that she would no doubt ask about.

"I'll have to think on that one" I sighed. I didn't know if I wanted to tell the truth or not. I pushed that thought from my mind though, I was going to have a day with Emily Fields all to myself. I wanted to make the best of that despite the circumstances. I wanted her to see that I wasn't always drama and pain, I actually did have a fun side.

Emily's POV

"So Em, what are you making me for breakfast?" Paige looked at me, sweetly batting her eyelashes and smiling softly. I was momentarily distracted because of how flipping adorable she looked, perched on the counter in her short shorts and tank top.

I played along, keeping my composure "What makes you think you deserve breakfast there, Superstar?"

"Pleeeeeeeeease, Em? "she whined and jutted her lower lip out into the cutest pout I have ever seen.

"Not a chance" I smiled at her and folded my arms, holding my ground.

"Oh C'mon! Look at me! I just suffered a head injury and you won't even pour me a bowl of cereal?" she jumped off the counter and walked towards me. There goes my composure. She walked right up to me and I swear, for a moment I thought she was going to pull me in and kiss me but she just reached around me and took a box of Cheerios from the counter. How disappointing. She pulled away and smirked at me.

"Has anyone ever told you how freaking cute you are, Paige?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Oh all the time. There's actually a club in Philly called 'We Adore Paige' you should really think about joining"

"Pour your cereal you dork"

Paige poured a couple bowls of cereal and we both began eating in comfortable silence. She looked like she was really concentrating on something but I didn't want to pry to much so I let her think in peace.

"Em… can I ask you something?" she spoke quietly and I noted how nervous she looked.

"You can ask me anything Paige you know that" I looked at her in encouragement.

"You can totally tell me to fuck off if I'm stepping out of line but I'm really curious about what Chelsea said to you yesterday… you know that comment about you being a lesbian?"

I nearly choked on my breakfast as she said the word. What if she wasn't okay with it? We spooned last night and I kissed her cheek! What if she thinks I'm some sort of creep now? I had to be truthful with her though, I owed her that much. She would find out eventually so why put it off. I silently prayed she wouldn't get weirded out.

"I… uuh… Yes. I'm gay, Paige." I finally got the words out. "I'm sorry, I probably should have told you before we slept in the same bed, I hope you don't think I'm a total freak now. I wasn't trying to hide it Paige I swear but I just didn't know how to bring it up without seeming weird. I really hope you're okay with it but I think I already said that so I'm just going to shut up now" I stopped rambling and looked up at her shyly.

She had her head turned to the side and was looking at me thoughtfully. "Chill out Em, I'm cool with it, you don't freak me out, you never will. I kind of suspected before Chelsea said anything, I mean Hanna isn't the most subtle person I've met" Paige grinned at me and I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding. Her answer meant a lot to me.

"Thank you Hanna." I mumbled sarcastically and Paige laughed. I couldn't help but join in with her, I was so happy she accepted who I am.

We finished our breakfast and went back to Paige's room to get ready. She walked over to her dresser and opened it grabbing a pair of black denims and a red tank top. She then motioned me to come over.

"Pick anything you like, Em, we look pretty much the same size. I don't have anything to 'wow' in here though I'm more of a jeans and a t-shirt kind of girl" she walked to the other side of her room and began changing. I was a little shocked. I thought after I told her I was gay she would be a little more nervous around me but she really seemed to have no issue with who I was. I was impressed.

I took a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a light blue tank top and quickly changed. I loved this whole, getting to wear her clothes thing. I turned to look at Paige again and noticed her looking at my outfit with a smile.

We walked back out into the living room, Paige leading the way. I couldn't keep myself from staring at her as she was walked in front of me, causing me to whack my foot off the edge of the side table by the couch.

"Fuck!" I let out the curse word mostly in surprise more than pain.

Paige turned and looked at me in mock surprise. "Emily Fields did you just drop the F-bomb? Tisk-tisk just wait till I tell your mother!" she started laughing and poked me in the side. I couldn't help but let out a giggle, I was extremely ticklish. My friends used this against me all the time and I silently hoped Paige wouldn't see my weakness

Paige clearly noticed. She looked at me with an evil smile and raised her hands towards me, wiggling her fingers and approaching me slowly.

My eyes widened. "Paige, don't even think about it!" I squealed and tried to back away but she pushed me down on the couch and began tickling me furiously. We were pretty evenly matched so far. She would tickle me but I was doing pretty good at fighting her off. She ended up on top of me, grabbing at my sides and my feet. I gave her a good shove and she suddenly flopped down on the couch grabbing at her head. I remembered her recent head injury and freaked.

"Paige! Oh my god are you okay?" I sat up and reached for her hand. "I'm so sorry I totally got caught up in the moment and forgot!" I was almost crying at this point, thinking I really hurt her when she tackled me down again, effectively pinning me down and winning our little fight. She looked at my freaked expression and began laughing. She really got me this time.

"That's not funny!" I yelled in embarrassment. "You are seriously a mean person Paige you need to get your head checked" I said the last part lightly and began laughing. "Speaking of getting your head checked, let's go get your head checked." She stood up, reaching her hand out and helping me up from the couch.

Paige looked at me and relented "Fine, but I'm driving there, my car, my head, my rules"

We arrived at Rosewood Community Hospital and asked for Dr. Wren Kingston, explaining this was a pre-planned visit. I could tell that Paige was relieved that we wouldn't be subject to long emergency room waits. A friendly old nurse led us to a private room, warning us that the hospital was busy today and Dr. Kingston may be a little behind schedule. Paige sat up on the examination table and I took a seat in the chair by the door.

"So Dr. Kingston is Spencer's brother in law?" Paige asked

"Yep, he just started at Rosewood Community a couple of months ago. He's fresh out of med-school so he's pretty young"

"Em, do you think he'll.. you know wanna contact my parents?" she looked at me in worry.

"He's a pretty relaxed guy, as long as its nothing serious I doubt it"

She looked relieved at my answer "Oh, okay"

The door opened and Wren walked in, sporting a white lab coat over light blue scrubs. "Emily, so good to see you again, its been a while" I smiled at him. His English accent never failed to amuse me.

"Hey, Wren. I didn't really explain to much over the phone, but my friend here took a pretty good hit to the head last night" I explained.

" must be Paige then." He looked at her and smiled. "Emily here made it sound like you were nervous about getting it looked at. I'm glad you came to me though, I don't mind checking you out" Was it just me that saw the double meaning in his words? He was obviously flirting with Paige. He was charming, there was no denying it and he never failed to use it on cute girls. I should have taken her to the emergency room last night, this was a bad idea.

I glared at him and clenched my jaw to keep from saying anything. Paige seemed oblivious to his flirting though. "Uh.. yeah some girl was a little drunk last night and hit me with one of those hard plastic life rings. I was knocked out for a bit but that's all I really remember, I mean aside from the headache and sore face thing" Paige smiled. I didn't want her to smile at Wren, maybe she found him cute. Most girls did. I took solace in knowing he was married.

"Sounds like quite the night" Wren smirked. "Were you dizzy last night? Did you experience any confusion? Was there any neck pain?" Wren fired off his questions. It was about time he started doing his job.

"Uhm.. yeah I was pretty dizzy and a little fuzzy for a while. My neck wasn't sore last night but it feels pretty stiff this morning" I looked at her in shock. She didn't tell me this when I asked her how she was this morning. Ugh, Paige why can't I just read your mind that would make my life so much easier?

Wren nodded thoughtfully and approached her. "Alright then, let's take a look" He brushed his hands across the bruise on her face and began poking around her left temple. She winced a few times and I really wished I could take her hand. I settled for walking over to them and leaning against the wall next to the examination table.

"Is that tender?" Wren asked.

"Just a little bit. Most of the pain is on my cheek, but the headache is still there"

Wren continued his examination, brushing her hair to the right side and feeling down her neck. He had her look up, down, left and right. I noticed she was trying to hide the pain the movements caused her.

"Looks like that's hurting you quite a bit Paige" Wren had caught on as well.

"Well like I said it feels a little stiff" Paige explained, trying to downplay everything as usual. Wren began rubbing her neck, gently massaging it for her. She let out a sigh and I felt very jealous. I wanted to rip Wrens arms off. Doctor's weren't supposed to do this were they? I glared at him in anger. Couldn't he just hurry it up and tell us if she was alright?

"Ahem, so Wren is her head alright? It's not too serious is it?" Wren removed his hands from her neck and stood back. He began scribbling something on a piece of paper.

"Well, it looks like you took most of the hit to your Zygomatic bone. You can see the bruising there. You're very lucky for this because that's a strong bone and hits there have to be pretty hard to effect the brain. However, the object hit your temporal bone as well… that's where you're headache is coming from. From the symptoms you told me and the pain I'd say you likely just got knocked out, maybe a little rattling in your head. And of course one hell of a bruised face" He smiled lightly.

"Does that mean I don't have to sit out of swimming?" Paige asked hopefully. Of course that would be her first question. I was happy that there was no serious damage and she was hoping she wouldn't miss swimming.

"I would advise against any physical activity for at least a week, sorry Paige but no swimming for you. Because unfortunately I'm not quite done my diagnosis" Paige's face fell at the bad news.

"Now for your neck. It looks like you have some minor spraining to your fourth and fifth cervical vertebrae. They didn't look misaligned, be thankful for that because you would have been out of swimming for much longer if that was the case. Anyway in English, you have a little bit of whiplash so try not to move your neck to quick or you might cause some more damage."

"Thanks Dr. Kingston, I'll take it easy for the next few days" Paige was upset again, and looked pretty anxious to leave.

Wren chuckled. "Not so fast! You're going to need a few X-rays just to be sure" Paiged groaned and slumped back down on the table. "Relax, its just routine and if they don't find anything serious you will be on your way. I'm also writing you a medical note to give to your coach. Emily I will trust you make sure this gets to the coach? If you re-injure yourself it could cause long term, serious damage Paige"

I looked at Wren. "Of course, I'll make sure she's taken care of" I explained with honesty. Paige wasn't going to dip a toe in the water until next week, I would make sure of it.

"Right, well you two can hang out here if you'd like, a nurse will be along shortly to take Paige to the radiology clinic. It was nice meeting you Paige and good to see you again Emily" He tore of a piece of paper and handed Paige's medical note to me.

"Thank you Wren, I'll see you around" He turned and walked out the door.

It was completely silent in the room and I could tell how upset Paige was. I walked over to her and put my hand on her knee. "Paige—"

"I don't wanna talk about it, Em. I hate missing practice. How am I going to explain this to my dad?" She turned away from me, lying back on the table face down. I propped myself up, sitting on the edge and began to rub the small of her back in comfort.

We remained silent until a nurse came in and took us to the Radiology clinic. We sat in the small waiting area and noticed how busy it was. Great. Paige was going to hate me after forcing her to do this. I wouldn't apologize though, I had to know that she was alright.

It was about two hours before Paige was taken away for her X-ray. And another half hour before she came back into the waiting area. We didn't talk much and finally, after another hours wait the nurse called Paige into a room and explained that nothing was found, just as Wren suspected. We left the Hospital just in time to start driving to swim practice.

"Is there any way I can convince you to rip that note up?" Paige asked hopefully as she drove towards the school.

"Not a chance Paige, I'm not risking your health just so you can swim a few laps this week" She rolled her eyes and focused on the road. I knew she wasn't really mad at me, but it sucked that she was being this way about it. I was really concerned about her and it was relieving to know it was only a minor injury.

Paige's POV

We pulled into the parking lot of the school and I marched towards the natatorium without another word to Emily. She walked beside me in silence, I wasn't really blaming her and she didn't deserve to see my temper tantrum but I was still trying to come up with a way to keep this from my father. I huffed and decided it was pointless, I would have to tell him, just the same way I would have to explain this to the Coach.

"Em, give me the medical note, I should be the one to explain this to Coach Fulton"

"Are you going to tell her what happened? I mean the whole swim team knows so she's going to notice the tension" Emily looked at me and I knew the last part was her subtle attempt at asking me to tell the truth about my injury.

"Sorry, Em, you know I can't do that. Sometimes its better to let things go. You saw how well it worked last time Coach Fulton was warned" When I saw the hurt in Emily's eyes I immediately regretted what I said. "No I didn't mean it like that! It's just pointless to make an issue out of this in my mind. I'm thinking about the rest of the team Em, I can't always think about myself"

"Do you ever think about yourself?" She muttered, almost to quiet for me to hear. She handed me the note and I walked past the locker rooms towards Coach Fulton's office. Emily looked like she was going to follow but I waved my hand at her so she turned for the locker room as I knocked lightly on the open door to the Coach's office.

"Come in Paige" she looked up at me, her face quickly turning to shock as she took in my bruised left side. "Oh, goodness! What happened to you?" Crap. I guess I should have decided on an excuse if I wasn't going to tell the truth. I handed her the medical note and while she read over it my mind came up with a reasonable story.

"Well… I was out for a jog downtown yesterday and someone opened their car door while I was running by and hit me right in the face. It's not as bad as it looks, I hope that dumb note explains that part. Emily saw me and forced me to go to the hospital today and I guess I have to sit out for a week" I kept the details simple, hoping it was believable.

"Well it sounds like you were very lucky, and I'm glad Emily took care of you, I have a feeling you would have been too stubborn on your own to get yourself looked at" She laughed lightly

"Yeah lucky me" I mumbled.

She just laughed again. "It's only a week and you're swimming is impressive, Paige I'm not at all worried about your times. Just make sure you let yourself heal. You should still attend practice this week but you can just help me time and help the newer students with their form"

Well, it was better than being told to just go home. We walked out to the pool and most of the girls were filing out of the change room and starting their warm up laps. I looked around for Emily and noticed her swimming in the lane closest to me and the Coach.

This was the first time I saw her swim and I don't think I could forget it. Seeing her lean body cut through the water was incredible. She moved with such grace and strength that it almost looked like a performance. Not only was she moving though the water with such beauty but her form was impeccable and she was fast. The way Emily moved it was obvious she put her heart and soul into swimming. She swam for herself, pure enjoyment, nothing else. Okay there was no longer any question. I was into Emily Fields, I had it bad for her and I felt no shame for my feelings. I was so busy gawking that I didn't hear the Coach's instructions.

"Paige?" Coach Fulton asked

"Sorry…uuuuh what was that?" I looked at her and tried to focus.

"I said, did you want to time Emily? Her times are pretty close with the ones your dad sent me so I figure you to partnering up during practices will motivate you guys to do better." She handed me a stopwatch and moved on to speak with the some of the other girls. She blew her whistle and gave everyone instructions on what to do. Everyone had a partner who timed them and they would take turns in each stroke. Today was pretty much just a test of our basic abilities. More conditioning and form work would take place for the rest of the week.

I walked over to Emily and she smiled at me. "Howdy partner" she winked and eyed my stop watch.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that" We walked to the lane she warmed up in and she got on the starting blocks. We went through each stroke three times. Her times were nothing short of amazing, obviously. Coach was right, they were very close to mine. Like me, she excelled in front stroke and butterfly, her other times were good as well. Practice went quickly when I didn't have to dwell on sitting out, especially if it meant I got to watch Emily swim.

I sat in the locker room and I waited for Emily to get showered and changed so I could give her a ride to Spencer's to pick up her own car. A few of the girls chatted with me, asking how I was but no one mentioned what happened. Chelsea and Megan didn't so much as look at me or say a word and most of the girls looked at me apologetically, I was glad to know this didn't affect my relationship with the rest of the team. Emily came back from her shower in only a towel so I conveniently went to the bathroom so I wouldn't torture myself. I went back as Emily was closing her locker, ready to head home.

Emily looked at me and smiled. There was something in her eyes though, determination maybe? "I just have to take care of one more thing" With that she walked over to Chelsea's locker.

Emily grabbed Chelsea by the shoulder, looked her keen in the eye and snapped her arm back, punching her square in the jaw. "I shouldn't have to explain what that's for" It happened so quick that most of the girls were just turning to see the confrontation after it already happened.

Chelsea was rubbing her jaw, looking at Emily in shock. "Did you seriously just sucker punch me?"

"Trust me, you deserve so much worse and everyone here knows it. I dare you to tell Coach Fulton about this, Paige lied for you but I'm not that forgiving. No one likes a rat Chelsea, remember?" Emily spoke passively, and honestly it was more terrifying than hearing her yell.

Chelsea looked like she was about to retaliate but I wouldn't have that. I stepped in, grabbing Emily's hand and pulling her away. "Come on, Em. She's not worth it." I squeezed her hand and we walked out of the locker room to my car.

"Emily—"

"Paige, just don't say anything. I did what I had to and I don't want to hear you say it" She looked at me pleadingly.

"Do you want to go get dinner?" I blurted out. Like usual when I was talking to Emily, the words came out before I thought them through.

"uh—what?" she asked, looking very confused.

"Do you want to go get dinner before I take you to Spencer's? We don't have to, I was just wondering." My brain seriously needs to learn to keep up with my mouth.

"no—I um… I would like that actually" She smiled at me and climbed into the passenger side of my car. I quickly got in the driver's side and started the car.

"So, where's a good place to eat?"

"Oh, we can just go to the McDonalds uptown if you want" She looked sort of embarrassed and I couldn't figure out why

"Em, I said a good place to eat. And besides no McDonalds for us anymore, we're in training" I smirked at her.

She laughed and thought for a moment. "Well the Applerose Grill is nice, and there's Linguini's, it's a little more fancy" she explained.

"Linguini's it is then" I said simply. It was right downtown, a few blocks from The Brew so I didn't have trouble finding it.

We walked in and a friendly host greeted us. "Hello ladies, table for how many?" He looked at Emily and his eyes widened. He looked her up and down, obviously checking her out. Guys were so obvious sometimes. Oh buddy, if you only knew how not her type you are.

"Ahem, Just the two of us" I smiled at him and he focused on me again. Emily was right about the place being fancy, we were pretty underdressed compared to everyone else but that didn't bother me much. Emily deserved a nice dinner. The host led us to a quiet corner of the restaurant and the waiter came quickly to take our orders.

"My friend Kelly would love Rosewood" I said, making conversation. "She has a thing for these types of places with locally owned shops and what not. She'll probably be visiting this weekend, She is going to want a full tour of this place" I looked up to see her listening intently as usual.

"Tell me more about her, I want to know what your friends in Philly are like"

"Well she's been my best friend since the first day of high school. We just clicked ya know? She's very trendy I guess you could say. She loves shopping, girl talks, that kinda thing. She's basically Hanna but a little more reserved. She has a big heart too. She helps me a lot when it comes to my family issues. She wouldn't hurt anybody on purpose and I've seen her take guys down a couple levels when she's caught them bullying younger kids. She's just a good person" I liked telling Emily about her and I hoped they would meet soon. I would have to introduce her to Hanna, I feel like they would instantly love each other.

"Wow..she sounds amazing., and a lot like you in some ways" Emily smiled.

I laughed. "Yeah we bicker a lot about our differences of opinion but in the end we've always been there for each other and always will"

"does she know about…" Emily paused.

"No. I know it sounds lame but I didn't want her to worry about me. She feels awful enough as it is that my dad forced me to move here. If she knew I was miserable she would probably come here with a moving van and drag me back to Philly" I laughed because I knew it was true.

"Are you Paige? Still miserable I mean?" She looked a little hurt and I was about to explain but the waiter arrived with our food. We ate in silence for a minute but I needed to answer her.

"I'm miserable about the reasons I'm here. I'm not here by choice and its effecting the way I like this place. And of course the situation with Chelsea has been tough. I've never been picked on like this before. I always had a good group of friends so I never had to deal with anything like that. It's really…depressing. But, I have friends now, and that helps. Emily, you've made being in Rosewood a lot nicer. Don't tell anyone but I think I'm actually starting to like this place" I laughed and she started laughing with me.

"Thanks for being honest with me Paige. I'm glad to hear things are getting better. I honestly was worried about you on the first day. I know that sounds weird but you looked so sad" She looked down as she spoke.

"Yeah well my welcoming committee did a shit job. I mean, threats, a ruined lunch, an attempted drowning and being knocked out are not really the nicest things to deal with when you're starting over. But maybe other people like that sorta thing but not me" I joked.

"Attempted drowning? Didn't that come after the being knocked out part?" she looked confused.

Shit. I never told her about that. "Well, you're not gonna like this but you know that day I was swimming at lunch, and you were talking to Coach Fulton?"

Her expression dropped and she stared at me. "Yes"

"Well, long story short, they weren't very happy about me being in the pool at lunch" I smiled sheepishly.

Emily dropped her fork. She glared at me and her hands started trembling. "While I was right there?! With Coach Fulton. Ugh I can't believe this! You should have—"

"Said something I know, I know"

"Those girls are gonna get what they deserve" She mumbled that look of determination returned to her eyes. I reached out and took her trembling hand. I meant for it to be a brief comforting touch but I suddenly didn't want to take my hand away.

"Em, like I said before it's not worth it" She looked down at my lingering hand so I removed it, placing my hands firmly under the table so I couldn't get myself into more trouble.

"You're worth it, Paige, believe me" Again, I almost didn't catch her whisper but her words ran clear in my mind, setting off those butterflies in my stomach.

"Anyway, enough about my life, I need to hear some stuff about you. Parents? Any drama there? Are you an only child? And your swimming…Em, I know I said it before but your times were amazing today, do you plan on swimming in college?"

"Jeeze, Paige! One question at a time"

"Sorry, but start answering or ill fire off some more"

"Alright, alright. I'll start with the easy one. Thanks, yes I love swimming and I plan on swimming in college. Danby showed some interest in me last year so I'm thinking about going there maybe, but I'm open to other offers if I get them"

"you will" I said immediately.

"no more compliments about my swimming, besides its my turn to talk." I made a motion of zipping my lips and she broke out in her beautiful smile. "And I am an only child. There's no drama in my family really. My dad is in the army, he's overseas right now on a 6 month rotation. It's tough, I'm very close with him and it's hard not to worry. Some days are harder than others, I mean I try to ignore the news otherwise I'd be in bed all day worried sick. My mom's the same way."

"I'm so sorry, Em" I said sincerely. I saw the way she looked when she mentioned her dad. She misses him and its almost heartbreaking. "I can't imagine how hard that is on you and your mom"

"Like I said, some days are harder than others but we're there for each other. I wasn't always so close with my mom. When I came out to her things were… the worst. My dad was accepting but my mom had so many dreams for me that suddenly seemed to be crushed. But lately, after my first real girlfriend left, well she's been a lot more accepting. Things are great between us now, I feel like I can finally be open with her. Now she just wants to find someone who will be good to me" She smiled and I realised that Emily had been through a lot more than I ever knew.

"She sounds like she's really come around. Things were that bad when you came out?" I asked curiously.

"Well, my first and only girlfriend, Maya was a bit of a handful. I didn't understand at the time but now it makes sense. She was a party girl and a bit of a bad seed. My mom caught her smoking weed numerous times, once even on our property. I liked her a lot but I was kind of blinded because she was my first real girlfriend" she explained.

"What ever happened with her?"

"not much to tell. She moved away and we fell apart. We wouldn't have lasted anyway, I'm sure. I just didn't see it at the time. She made me brave though, so I'll always remember her in a good way" I loved how honest Emily was with herself. It was admirable.

"I don't mean to be weird but you mentioned she was your first 'real' girlfriend. Was there something else before her?"

"Yeah. There was my friend Allison who I was in love with. That was a complicated thing. I was crazy in love with her and she knew it. She went missing two years ago and they found her body last year. She was murdered. Luckily they caught Ian, the killer a few weeks after finding her. It was hard not knowing what happened but me and the girls finally got some closure when Ian was caught" She spoke sadly but she smiled. She had to deal with this but I could tell she had come to terms with it.

"Emily, you've really surprised me tonight. I didn't know how much you really had going on in your life"

"Yeah but it's all in the past. I'm happy now and that's what matters."

We finished eating and as much as Emily tried to stop me, I paid for our meals. We drove to Spencer's in comfortable silence. I parked on the street and got out to walk her to the door.

Emily turned to look at me when we got to Spencer's door, "Paige, I need to ask you something. Was tonight meant to be like… are you.. ugh! Was tonight supposed to be a date?" she looked down in embarrassment. I walked closer to her and took her hand. I had made my decision earlier tonight that I wouldn't hide my feelings from myself anymore so I might as well put it out there.

I looked at her and forced myself to be confident. "Em, if tonight was supposed to be a date, I would have done this…"

I leaned into her, pressing my lips to hers. It felt so much better than I had imagined it. The kiss was soft but I put everything I had into it, I wanted her to know how I felt. I was so absorbed that it took me a moment to realise that she wasn't kissing me back. I pulled away immediately, feeling the most humiliated I ever had in my life. Why did I just kiss her? I should have asked her if she liked me, not acted so rashly.

"Em.. oh my god I'm sorry, I thought—I mean I didn't think—I shouldn't have assumed you would like me just because I know you like girls!" she looked so confused but there was a fire in her eyes. That determined look. Was she going to hit me? I surely disserved it for acting so stupid. I turned to walk away when she grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

"Emily, please.."

"Shut up, Paige" She grabbed me by the waist and pulled me in, pushing me against the door and she kissed me hard. If I thought the first kiss was amazing this was something completely different. Emily Fields was kissing me! There was so much passion as our lips moved together. I cupped her neck as she sucked on my lower lip. I couldn't help but let out a moan and she slowly pulled away so out faces were just inches apart. I rested our foreheads together and looked straight into her beautiful brown eyes.

I was still to breathless from our kiss so she spoke first. "You know, for claiming that you didn't date much you sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet" she exclaimed, breathless as well.

"I like you a lot, Em. You're amazing" It sounded so lame but it was all my head could come up with right now as I felt her hot breath on my face.

She kissed me again, softer this time and smiled into my lips. "I think you know I feel the same way about you" she lifted her one hand from my waist and took laced it with my free hand.

"Yup, I really think I'm starting to like Rosewood" She laughed and pulled away slightly, still keeping our hands laced together.

"It's getting late, and as much as I hate it, I really need to get home. It's been over 24 hours since I've seen my mom and she's probably going to call any minute. But Paige, can we just—"

"Not mess around and make this," I pointed at us "official?"

"There is nothing more I wanted than to hear those words come out of your mouth"

"So I'll see you at school tomorrow…girlfriend?" I winked at her. Saying those words, calling Emily my girlfriend was something else.

"You're so cheesy. But I like it. Yeah I'll see you tomorrow. Drive save please, and text me when you're home" She leaned in and gave me a soft, lingering kiss. "Yep, I can definitely get used to this"


	3. Chapter 7

**Emily's POV**

I woke up Wednesday morning with a sudden burst of happiness. I've always been an optimistic person but today it's on a whole new level. Last night with Paige was incredible. When you like someone that much and to find out they like you back, it's something else entirely. Dinner had surprised me, the way she was acting made it seem like a date but I couldn't be sure. I was baffled when she walked me to the door of Spencer's house last night and I couldn't keep myself from asking whether or not it was a date. Asking her was nerve racking but I felt like we were close enough that even if she was weirded out we would have moved passed it.

I never expected she would actually kiss me. And then say she wanted to be my _girlfriend_. Last night was perfect and now this morning, I'm up extra early because I just want to see Paige. It's really early but I just couldn't get back to sleep knowing I would see her today. I made sure I didn't mention anything to Spencer or my mom last night car because I wanted Paige to be comfortable and come out on her own terms. I would wait if that was what she needed. I couldn't resist the urge to see her any longer, so I got ready quickly and left my house to head for The Brew and surprise her with breakfast at her apartment.

I tapped lightly on her door, wondering if she would still be a sleep although I doubted it. She seemed like an early riser from the couple of times I saw her in The Brew. She opened to door and I saw the beautiful face I had dreamt about last night. She smiled at me and then a look of guilt crossed her features. I looked her up and down and noticed she was dressed in work out gear. She was so busted. The fact that I would have to keep an extra eye on her for the rest of the week annoyed me… who am I kidding I actually loved the idea.

"Going somewhere?" I asked her knowingly

"I—uh…no?" her lie was pretty shameful and she knew it.

"Paige, Paige, Paige. What part of no physical activity do you not understand? You, missy are terrible at following orders. I hope you weren't planning on joining the military because you wouldn't last a day at someone telling you what to do" I patronized her jokingly.

She groaned and opened the door wider, motioning for me to come inside. "I was just going to go for a light jog. You know keep my cardio up? I need to stay fit if I'm going to be missing practices this week" She explained.

"Stay fit? Seriously Paige it would take a lot more than a week of no exercise for you to fall behind" I rolled my eyes at her as a walked to her kitchen and placed her coffee and bagel on the counter.

"Fine. Let me go get changed" she grumbled, marching to her bedroom and slamming the door.

"Good morning to you to!" I called sarcastically.

She came out dressed for school in a simple pair of jeans and a black v-neck that hugged her perfect body nicely. I looked her up and down appreciatively and smiled at her.

"Much better!" I went to hand her the coffee but she pushed my hand back to the counter, leaning in to me and giving a soft kiss to my lips. She wrapped her hands around my waist and I returned the kiss with the same amount of passion.

"Good morning" She breathed. Smiling as she pulled away from me, grazing my arms as she did moved. She reached for her coffee and perched herself up on the counter, apparently no longer upset about being scolded by me.

"That's better as well" I joked.

We drove to school in my car, and I was suddenly very nervous about how to act with her in public. She never said she didn't want people to know but I knew how hard it could be to first come out. We pulled in the parking lot and by this point I had freaked myself out. What if I did something to upset her today while we were in front of everybody? She must have noticed my nervous behavior because she walked over to me and took my hands in hers.

"Em, I'm not worried, so you have no reason to be. I know who I am and there is no reason to hide it from anyone, to hide _you _from anyone. Actually if it's okay with you, I'd like to scream from the rooftop that you're mine" She joked. How she could go from so sweet to so funny in a matter of two sentences was beyond me. She leaned in, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek and we began walking towards the school, hand in hand. How had nobody else fallen for this girl before me? There was just no way that was possible, Paige must be quite the heartbreaker in Philly.

My morning went by painfully slow as a waited for lunch time. No doubts this time that Paige would be joining me and the girls for lunch. I couldn't wait to tell them about me and Paige, although I was sure I was going to hear it from Hanna for not calling her the moment we made it official. I smiled as the bell rang and I practically ran from the class to my girlfriend's locker to meet her, beating her there.

"excited to see somebody?" Paige asked me as she approached me.

"Well yeah there's this girl, she's pretty amazing and I want to show her off to my friends" I looked at her and raised my eyebrows.

She made a motion of looking around the hallways for this 'girl' and then looked back to me, pointing at herself and opening her mouth widely in shock. Again she was always so freaking adorable and funny. I burst out laughing at her and she joined in with her soft laugh. I took her hand and dragged her in the direction of the courtyard.

"Come on, cutie, let's go have lunch"

Upon walking towards my friends, hand in hand with Paige, the girls took in the site before them. Spencer looked surprised. She was always so observant except when it came to relationships. Aria looked at us happily and of course, Hanna was bouncing in her chair and squealing with joy.

"I knew it!" She yelled as we sat down. "I mean, I knew Emily liked you Paige and it was only a matter of time. Emily has a way with the ladies" I reached over hit her in the hand for her embarrassing comment but she dodged it and continued her ramblings. "Chill, Em. I would yell at you for not telling me whenever it happened but I'll give you a free pass considering Paige lives alone and I can only imagine what you two kids were doing last night"

"Hanna!" We all yelled, including Paige. Spencer reached over and gave her the usual swat in the back of the head.

"Yeah, yeah well I don't wanna hear you deny it because that is also only a matter of time IF it hasn't happened yet. She lives _alone _for crying out loud! Speaking of which, Paige, you live alone! That's awesome and we are having a girls night this Friday so don't make any other arrangements. The five of us at your apartment, I'll bring the Pizza and drinks"

Aria spoke up looking at Paige, "That's Hanna's way of saying we're so happy for you guys and we would love to hang out with you more sometime"

"And also Hanna, we've been dating since last night, I think around 8:30 it became official if you must know every single detail. We haven't even been together for 24 hours so can you cool it with your assumptions, you're embarrassing me" I huffed out.

Paige looked over at me and placed her hand on my thigh. She absentmindedly ran her hand up and down the length of my leg, driving me wild. "It's fine, actually thank you guys for being so welcoming, it's nice to know Emily has good friends like you. And I would love to spend more time with you so Friday night at my place sounds perfect. My friend Kelly should be coming for a visit and she would love to meet you guys" Paige smiled at them and I couldn't believe she agreed to let Hanna take over the apartment. I would have to make sure this didn't become a usual thing for Paige's sake.

Hanna squealed with excitement. "This is so awesome! You really have good taste, Em. Be careful because I might just steal Paige away from you" She winked at Paige and I rolled my eyes. The rest of the girls burst out laughing and I knew Paige would have no trouble fitting in to the group.

Hanna forced every detail out of Paige about what happened last night, squealing and sighing at every romantic thing Paige said. Hearing Paige explain it was amazing and I could help but reach over and give her a kiss on the cheek every so often, my way of letting her know she was torturing me with how completely irresistible she could be.

Spencer then asked about the situation on Monday night and I tensed as Paige explained the confrontation, mostly focusing on the fact that she couldn't participate in swim practice for the rest of the week. This launched her and Spencer into a conversation about sports and hating rest time after injuries. Their thoughts were on the same wavelength about the stupidity of it and they continued their animated complaints. Spencer better not encourage her to disobey the note or I would have to have a very meaningful conversation with her.

I was secretly grateful that Spencer liked Paige though. If Spencer had any doubts about her it would have made things very difficult so it was nice to have her approval. Aria and Hanna seemed to really like Paige as well, making me glad that I didn't have to worry about my friends anymore. The cat was out of the bag for me and Paige when it came to my friends, and it was great.

**Paige's POV**

Friday afternoon came much quicker than I expected, as the rest of the week went by blissfully. Aside from not being able to swim, I was really happy with my life. Being with Emily, even if it's only been a few days has been amazing. Of course, she's been going out of her way to meet me extra early in the mornings and texting me through the evenings to make sure I'm not sneaking in any work outs or going to the pool. I have been playing it up a little, threatening to go for early morning jogs everyday so each morning she would come to the apartment just a little bit earlier. Everything seems to be falling into place, and tonight is going to be a blast, especially since Kelly would be joining us. I really missed my friends from Philly and was glad that my best friend was making time for a visit.

We drove back to my apartment after swim practice to await Kelly's arrival and set up for 'Hanzilla takeover night' as Emily phrased it.

"So is Kelly alright with you being gay? Like do you think she will get freaked out if we like, hold hands or something?" Emily asked nervously. She was being fidgety ever since we got to the apartment.

"Uuuh.. actually, Em, I haven't exactly told her yet?" I was being a little bit mean considering I told Kelly yesterday over the phone. She was typical Kelly, nothing but accepting although she said she was very surprised. She couldn't wait to meet Emily and I really couldn't wait to show Emily off to my best friend.

"YOU WHAT?" Emily yelled. "Paige were we like, gonna keep this a secret from your friends? I mean I…well… if that's what you want it's fine but I think Hanna will let something slip, you know how she gets" If Emily looked nervous before it was nothing compared to how she looked now. She looked completely terrified.

"I figured she'd just see us making out tonight and catch on" I explained, hoping she would realise that I was completely joking.

It didn't work out that way. Emily's face dropped and she wandered over to the window in the living room. Damn. I meant it as a joke and she seemed pretty upset now. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms tightly around her waist. She tensed a little so I leaned in close to her ear, placing a few kisses on her neck.

"I'm just kidding" I whispered softly in her ear.

Emily elbowed me hard in the gut causing me to grunt. Damn she could really pack a punch if she wanted to.

"So not funny, Paige!" she pouted and walked away from me.

I laughed lightly and she turned to glare at me "Oh C'mon you have to admit it's a little bit funny! You should have seen your face" she stared me down so I tried to control my laughter.

"I've been freaking out all day about what your best friend is going to think about me and you're just making jokes? I want her to really like me Paige, she's a big part of your life"

"She's gonna like you just fine, Em. In fact, I'm a little worried she might try and steal you from me when she finds out how wonderful you are" I laughed again.

"PAIGE! Can you pretend like this is important for one second?"

"It is important, but I'm not worried because I know she will like you. But if you really want her to like you, work on that temper, she doesn't like it when people yell at me"

"Uggggh! You're so annoying" She turned to walk away again so I caught her arm and pulled her in for a hug.

"Em, relax. You're amazing there is nothing Kelly won't like about you. Kelly basically likes anyone that smiles and says hello so you'll be fine" she reluctantly hugged me back and I pulled back a little to give her a quick kiss.

"No joke though, I'm worried about her and Hanna being in the same room. I don't think any of us will be able to get a word in between the two of them" I poked Emily on the nose and she laughed. Everything was good and I think I finally calmed her down just as there was a knock on the door. She jumped out of our embrace and straightened up, fixing her already perfect hair. I rolled my eyes and went in for one last kiss before going and answering the door.

"Paaaaiiiige!" Kelly pulled me into a bear hug "I've missed you bestie!"

"Cant. Breath." she laughed and let me go. "I've missed you to, Kel" I smiled at her and led her inside.

Kelly took one look at Emily and dropped her bags, gasping and looking at me questioningly. "That's Emily? This is your girlfriend?" she looked flabbergasted. Great. And Emily thought Kelly would be the one to get weirded out.

"Yes, and you are freaking her out by talking like she's not even here so can you be normal for five seconds please" I begged

"Holy, shit Paige! She's gorgeous! How did you…?" Kelly stared and Emily began shifting awkwardly, not sure what to say

I slapped my hand to my forehead. "Thanks for the support, Kel. Now can you stop staring. I actually like her and she looks like she's about to bolt" I joked and Emily shot me a frantic look.

"Sorry Paige, but seriously? Good job. I'm pretty speechless right now" Kelly shook her head. "I'm Kelly, I'm sure Paige has told you all about me though. She tells me all about you. All the time. It's a little creepy"

Emily laughed "I'm Emily, and it's nice to meet you. Paige does talk about you…mostly nice things" Emily joked

"Don't believe any of the bad things, Emily. It's all lies." Kelly quipped back. "Don't think I didn't notice the giant ass bruise on your face by the way, Paige, I was just too busy admiring your girlfriend, but what the hell happened to you?" Kelly asked. Emily shot me a look but I ignored it.

"You should see the other girl" I joked lamely. "Just a little swimming incident, and before you ask, yes you can get injured in swimming. And Emily is a swimmer too so think again before you decide to tell me it's not a real sport because Emily will probably kick your ass before I do"

"Fine I won't even go there. But I can see why you what made you change teams, Paige. Emily I don't really know you but from everything Paige babbles on about you seem pretty cool."

"Kelly, you're making me seem like some kind of obsessed stalker!"

"Well the way you've been talking to me I assumed you were" Kelly retorted.

"You guys remind me a lot of Spencer and Hanna" Emily added.

Kelly turned her attention to Emily, "I'm actually already kind of mad at you, I mean you kinda stole Paige away from Philly and now I don't think I'll have a chance of getting her to move back with you here"

"Yeah I don't know if I want to give her back just yet" Emily joked. "Besides, Paige actually admitted to me that she liked Rosewood today so she might not even want to go back"

Kelly looked shocked "Traitor!" she yelled at me and hit me in the arm.

"I said no such thing!" I tried to defend myself but it was useless.

Kelly made a deal of ignoring me whilst she and Emily chatted about school and the city. They quickly bonded and I could see Emily relax more as she got acquainted with Kelly. As the afternoon went on I noticed Emily was keeping a careful distance from me, making sure not to touch me in anyway. I tried to hold her hand a few times but she kept moving away so I let it go.

"Are you sure you two are a couple?" Kelly asked suddenly

I shot Kelly a look and Emily looked up confused. "What?"

"I haven't even seen you guys touch each other and I've been here all afternoon. Now I'm no expert but usually new couples are all…couply?"

Emily blushed red in embarrassment. "I just.. well I know this is a lot to take in and I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable" Emily explained.

Kelly laughed and smiled. "You're a real sweetheart, Em. But it's going to take a lot more than seeing you two hold hands or whatever to make me uncomfortable"

I smiled at Kelly for relieving that tension and reached over and took Emily's hand. Even this small contact caused my stomach to flip. I smoothed my thumb over her soft skin and I couldn't resist leaning over and kissing her cheek softly.

"Much better" Kelly approved. "Now, what exactly are we doing tonight?"

"Knowing Hanna, it will be something involving alcohol and a lot of bad ideas" mumbled Emily.

"Sounds like my kind of Friday night!" Kelly smiled and right on time, there was another knock on the door. Kelly strutted over and opened the door like she owned the place and I rolled my eyes as she introduced herself to Spencer, Aria, and Hanna.

"Are you sure you're okay with them being here tonight?" Emily whispered to me

"Absolutely. Tonight will be fun, no more worrying" I whispered back as I stood up, taking Emily's hands in both of mine and pulling her up and walking with her to greet the girls.

"Party's here!" Hanna called to us, pointing to Aria holding 3 large Pizza boxes. Hanna reached into her large purse and pulled out two large bottles of tequila. "Hope you can hold your liquor Paigey!"

"Oh trust me, Paige will outlast us all, the girl can drink she's got a kidney of steel" Kelly joked.

"Liver" Me and Spencer corrected at the same time. We looked at each other and grinned. Me and Spencer had been hitting it off during lunches at school. I got on well with each of Emily's friends but me and Spencer had this sort of bond because of our competitive nature.

"Same thing!" Hanna defended Kelly. "Now where are your cups? We need to get started!"

The night was going by smoothly. By this point we were all getting pretty drunk and it had become clear to me that Emily was an extreme light weight. She was completely cute though, and a little clingy. She was not really participating in the conversation, too far gone for that but she had a ridiculously cute smile the entire time.

We sat on the floor with her leaning against the couch and I in between her legs. She was being pretty touchy feely, running her hands up and down my legs, over my arms, brushing her fingers along my neck and through my hair. It got distracting a few times, and the alcohol wasn't helping, but I remembered the four other girls in the room and tried to at least pretend to pay attention to their words.

"So Kelly! Tell us more about Paige! Got any good stories? She told us she didn't date but I'd like to hear your thoughts on that" Hanna slurred out. As I figured, they hit it off right away, even making plans to go shopping in Philly sometime over the next couple of weeks.

"Oh Paige'll have to tell you those herself. I've been sworn to secrecy. But she didn't…_date_ much" Kelly smiled suggestively.

"C'mon Paigey! We've been talking about our relationships and stuff all night and you havn't told us anything!" Hanna whined.

"Actually, Hanna, you and Kelly have been talking about Caleb and gawking over boys, the rest of us are just trying to keep up" Spencer interjected. Seeing her drunk was kind of funny. She was very chatty and slurred her words a lot, although it was clear she was making an effort to remain proper.

"I told you there's nothing to tell" I added

Hanna looked to Kelly and she rolled her eyes. "Kelly looks like she thinks there's more to the story! C'mon Paiiigey. I'll tell you stuff about Emily!"

"Hey! S'you guys leave me out of this" Emily slurred out.

"Well I don't see you sticking up for me, babe" I responded. She hit me playfully and when I looked back at her she had that endearing drunk smile on her face. "Tell you what, Hanna. You tell me one thing about Emily, and you can ask me anything about my past. And Kelly will even confirm it for you" I was to drunk to realise what a bad idea this was.

Hanna smiled smugly. "Anything? Alright done deal! What do you want to know about Emily?"

"What's her flaw?" I was seriously curious and the question just sort of came out. I had known her almost two weeks and I could swear the girl was perfect.

"Oh, honey. Didn't you hear? Emily doesn't have any real flaws. She's actually to perfect, that's her flaw"

"That's not true! Theres lots'a stuff wrong with me" Emily tried to defend herself but we all kind of ignored her.

"Alright, alright. She's too trusting. You can't lie to her without feeling like you've murdered a bunch of puppies. It's awful. But flaws… hmmmm well I guess she is very sassy?" Spencer suggested

Aria and Hanna laughed and I joined in. Emily was definitely sassy. "And she's very controlling" Aria added. "But not like Spencer controlling. She can get you to do something and you won't realise it was her idea until after the fact" Aria was right about that. The more I got to know Emily the harder it became to deny her of anything she asked.

"Enoooouuuugh" Emily whined. I turned around in her arms and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She tried to turn to I would kiss her lips but I wasn't having that right now. I was enjoying her 'sassy' side and kind of liked teasing her a little.

"Alright so that answered your question about Emily, now its my turn" Hanna smiled devilishly.

"Fire away, Hanzilla"

"Have you ever had sex? And if yes you have to give us the story! And if no, I still want details about how far you've been" Hanna looked at me confidently. Yeah she trapped me with that one. Me and Emily still hadn't had that awkward talk.

Emily spoke up, trying to defend me "Paige, you don't have to answer that. Hanna that's not fair Paige and I have only—"

"No, Em. Its fine" I turned to look at her and saw burning curiosity in her eyes to I decided to just tell the truth. The truth was coming out a lot better because of the alcohol anyway.

"Yes, Hanna. I've had sex with a guy before" everyone was looking at me intently, expecting more. "it was last year and I was very drunk and it may have been the worst experience ever. I wasn't ready but I was to dumb and to impaired to be thinking that at the time. There isn't much I regret about my life but that has to be near the top of the list. Anyway it was just the one time and a hardly remember it." I explained. Emily's body tensed and I turned to look at her again, but she looked emotionless, deep in thought I assumed.

Spencer spoke, catching my attention, "Wow. I'm sorta surprised! Not that you've had sex but I never would have thought that you would be the girl to give it up at a party ya know?

"Like I said, it was a mistake. If there's anything I could take back it would be that night"

"Hold up a sec!" Kelly interjected. "Paige, you're making it sound like you've had one weird encounter with a dude and that's it. The truth is, Paige used to have a bit of a reputation as a party girl. She didn't date, but that doesn't mean she didn't… well…" Kelly trialed off.

"I wasn't a slut, Kelly" I yelled. "God! You're making it sound like all I had sex at parties all the time. I just kissed a few guys alright its no big" I spoke the truth. Well at least my embarrassing past was out there now.

"Well don't worry! Even if you'd only kissed a bunch of guys that's a lot more experience than Em!" Hanna said.

"Hanna!" Aria tried to stop her.

"Well Paige should know that Emily is a virgin in all that juicy stuff! I mean aside from kissing Maya and Allison she's got a capital 'V' written all over her" Kelly started laughing and the other girls just rolled their eyes, looking at me and Emily apologetically.

Emily rolled her eyes, grabbed the bottle of tequila and downed the rest of it. "Well, Han, we can't all be as 'friendly' as you used to be"

We continued on with our bickering for a little while longer until Aria and Spencer ended up passing out on the couch together. Hanna and Kelly continued talking about random famous guys they were 'in love' with and Emily pushed me away so she could stand up. I hurried up to help balance her as she made her way to the kitchen.

Suddenly, she grabbed me by the waist and spun me around, pushing me against the wall roughly. She wasted no time and began kissing me before I even had time to process what she was doing. She pushed her tongue along my bottom lip roughly, begging for entrance which I granted her quickly. The kiss was passionate and rough and she clearly dominated it, sucking and biting aggressively which was completely turning me on. She continued kissing me like this while leaning into me and groping my sides. Emily moaned and moved her kisses down my jaw and to my neck, causing me to let out a moan in return. I wanted to turn the tables on her and take control but she completely had me. She pushed me off the wall and stumbled us towards my bedroom quickly closing the door and pushing me down on the bed.

She looked at me and smiled and it was probably the sexiest thing I had ever experienced. It got even better as she slowly crawled on top of me and began kissing me like she did in the kitchen. Her body on top of mine felt amazing and I let my hands roam around to her ass and I placed my hands gently on her firm, perfectly toned cheeks, causing her to moan loudly into my mouth. She moved her lips down my jaw line again, making her way to my neck where she sucked and nipped, surely leaving her mark. Her hands were still roaming up and down my body, landing on my abs and around my waist.

She moved her lips up to my ear and began nipping and whispered, "I want you so bad"

If my stomach wasn't knotted enough, it sure as hell was now. I felt heat rush though my body as her words rang though my entire body. She began toying with the hem of my shirt with one hand and the button of my jeans with the other.

Suddenly, the earlier conversation about mine and Emily's previous sex lives entered my mind and I knew why she was doing this so suddenly. I pulled my face away from hers, I needed to end this before this night became her mistake.

"Emily, stop"

It was probably the hardest thing I've ever done in my life but I pushed Emily's hands away from me, rolling her off me and on to her side, detangling our mess of limbs from each other in an attempt to gain some control of the situation.

A look of disorientation crossed her features and I remembered how drunk she was. That looked was quickly replaced by hurt and confusion as to why I stopped her.

"Don't you want me?" she asked weakly as her eyes began to water. This was breaking my heart even though I knew she would thank me in the morning.

I chuckled lightly. "Babe, more than anything. But you don't need to prove anything to me and I know that's what this is about"

"I don't wanna disappoint you, Paige. You're just going to be waiting for me to be ready now"

"Emily, stopping you was probably the hardest thing I've ever done. You, my dear, are very hard to resist and you use that to your advantage way too much. You have_nothing _to prove, trust me. I don't even count that… moment, last year because I barely remember it. I feel it with you, Em, and I want it to be like that. So even if you're ready, I don't think I am yet" I looked at her and she was staring at me in awe. She looked a little sobered up after my little declaration.

"It's all so new to me and knowing you have so much more experience scares me a little bit" Emily whispered.

"Ugh.. Kelly made it sound so much worse than reality. That's what I was afraid of last year, Em. And that's why I got so drunk and had a meaningless moment with someone. Because I was afraid. But it was a mistake, and Emily, I don't want you to wake up tomorrow morning and look at me as a mistake. I want this to mean something, and being drunk during our first time…"

"why are you so good to me?" Emily asked curiously. She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on my cheek. "Paiiiiige?" Emily looked at me with that same drunk smile again.

"What's up, Em?"

"I think I'm drunk" she burst out in laughter "And I think I'm ready to sleep" she closed her eyes and rolled over on the bed.

"Don't pass out just yet, we need to get you out of those jeans" I walked over to my dresser and grabbed a pair of cotton shorts for her. She moved to the side of the bed and began unbuttoning her jeans. I was surprised she was able to manage that much but she got them down to her knees and looked at me pleadingly. I sighed and pulled her jeans the rest of the way off, and placing her legs through shorts and pulling them up for her. She was really pushing my self control tonight.

I scooted into bed next to her and wrapped my arms around her as she nuzzled her face into my neck. I could feel her smile against my neck so I brushed my fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead softly. "Sweet dreams, Em"

"S'you too" she mumbled out, and we both drifted to sleep.

**Emily's POV**

My eyes shot open and the brightness was overwhelming. I squeezed them shut tightly again and groaned at the awfulness I was feeling. My head was pounding and my stomach ached as I tried to figure out where I was and what happened last night. It all came back pretty quickly, I was in Paige's bed, we were drinking last night.

_Oh god last night! _After hearing about Paige's history last year something just came over me. I really didn't want to be a disappointment for her so I basically threw myself at her. I must have been awful, sloppy drunk kisses and then trying to have sex with her? Did that really happen? _What if I wasn't enough for her?_ That's I remembered thinking that last night.

Then I remembered her stopping me. I really thought she didn't want me but she explained herself so perfectly and it all made sense. I really was trying to prove something to her and she caught on. I remembered how she looked at me last night with nothing but care and understanding. Emily was right, there was no way I was ready and to try and push her while we were drinking? Ugh I was so dumb sometimes. I really did want Paige and it had terrified me to think she would just be waiting for more but to throw myself at her while I was drunk, and right after she told me she regretting getting her first time because she was _drunk. _'_I don't want you to wake up tomorrow and look at me as a mistake.'_

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the room to see that Paige wasn't there. I saw the water bottle and Tylenol on the table with a sticky note that had my name scribbled across it. I chugged the water and threw down the pills. I was pretty embarrassed with myself for last night, facing Paige was going to be a nightmare. I knew she would be completely understanding but I made a fool of myself and it was humiliating no matter how I spun it.

As I tried to pull myself out of bed, I got really dizzy and felt a wave of nausea deep in my stomach. I groaned loudly and pushed my head back down on the pillow.

"Someone feeling a little crappy this morning?" I looked up to see Paige leaning in the doorway looking at me with a teasing smile.

I looked at her in embarrassment and her teasing smile quickly disappeared. She walked over to the bed and scooted up next to me. My eyes started watering and she pulled me into a hug, knowing exactly what I needed.

"Emily don't you dare feel bad about last night. I'm not even a little bit bothered by what happened" she ran her fingers through my hair and looked me straight in the eyes. I knew she was telling the truth.

"I know that, Paige. And thank you for not letting anything happen. I'm more upset with myself for being so dumb. I mean you tell me this really sad story about how much you regret your first time and how meaningless it was because you were drunk and I throw myself at you while I'm drunk and its my first time? I don't know what I was thinking. I don't want you to think that I was trying to make our first time meaningless—"

"Emily, shh. Calm down alright? I don't need you to explain yourself. And if it makes you feel any better I think your advantage over me is a lot harder so deal with"

"What advantage?" I asked curiously.

"Well, you've been in real relationships before where you've felt something for the other person. I've never experienced that before you. Those kisses at parties or the dates I've been on never meant anything to me. Now dealing with all of the emotions of being with someone you care about… well I guess that's what scares me. You don't need to say anything about that, I just want you to know that's why I'm not ready yet" She looked at me softly.

I looked deep into her eyes and understood exactly what she meant. But then I remembered her words last night and I had to explain one more thing. "Paige, I didn't lie last night when I said I wanted you, I really do and I'm glad that we both agree that we're not ready. But what I'm getting at is that I can promise you even if… last night would have happened, I could never think of you as a mistake" I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, hoping she understood what I was getting at.

"Yeah well you're lucky I have some control when it comes to us because you are pretty damn irresistible, and I think I can add that to your small list of flaws" She joked. I playfully hit her arm and smiled, everything was good between us.

"C'mon drunky, let's go get you some greasy breakfast to cure that hangover" she pulled me up slowly and we walked hand and hand to the kitchen where the rest of the girls were already seated having breakfast. Paige fixed me a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon and I noticed Kelly and Hanna were in about the same condition that I was feeling.

"Wow, Em, you look like shit! I'm serious I don't think I've seen you this bad since homecoming last year" Spencer joked. Paige shook her head as if to say 'I don't even want to know'

"This is exactly why I don't drink. Thanks for the amazing idea Hanna" I grumbled at her. I was pretty annoyed with her for making Paige talk about some pretty grim stuff last night, even though it didn't explain my reaction to it I still wanted to blame Hanna just a little bit. Hanna just grumbled in response.

We ate breakfast and Spencer, Aria and Hanna left after thanking Paige for the great night insisting that we do it again soon. I agreed last night was fun but I promised myself to never get that drunk in front of Paige again because if she thought I was irresistible last night she had no idea of the effect she had on me. Well I guess she had a bit of an idea considering.

Kelly was a little worse for wear than me so our grand tour of Rosewood was pretty short lived. As Paige had predicted, Kelly loved the town and all of the tiny shops, although she still insisted that Paige find a way to move back to Philadelphia. I tensed a little as I imagined Paige moving away from me, it had been less than a week but she was becoming such a big part of my life already and I wasn't ready to think about losing that.

We were sitting in the park and Paige insisted on getting us some ice cream, leaving me and Kelly alone for a few minutes.

"You know, I always wondered if Paige would ever find someone to date. She is always so selective about who she opens up with. I guess I always assumed it would be some sensitive, fun jock dude, but I like you a lot more" Kelly laughed lightly.

"So, you're okay with this then? Paige being gay doesn't bother you?" I asked.

"Well it was definitely surprising but I think you're exactly what Paige needs right now especially considering her family issues"

"Yeah, I have a feeling what she told me about her family was only just the beginning"

"She'll tell you more in time. Emily, Paige thinks she's good at hiding stuff from me but I can see that she doesn't like Rosewood. I'm guessing it's not just from the forced move?"

Kelly was a very intuitive person. "There's been some problems with a couple girls from school, but it's over now, I took care of it. I wouldn't let anyone hurt Paige, I promise" I spoke sincerely.

"I figured as much. Like I said, Paige opens up when she's ready. Emily, I do trust you but Paige is my best friend and I've seen her go through enough to know she struggles with herself more than other people. Even if things don't work out between you two I need you to promise me you'll look out for her" Kelly really cared about Paige, it was obvious. I was glad that Paige had a friend like this.

"Of course. I promise to look out for her no matter what"

"Thank you, it means a lot. And just because I'm her best friend I should probably mention that if you personally do anything to hurt her I will beat you to a pulp" She smiled at me and we burst out laughing.

"What are you two laughing at?" Paige asked as she approached us with our ice cream.

Kelly answered first "You, of course. It's getting pretty late, I should probably hit the road back to Philly. You two should come up together sometime though, I mean you can't hide Emily from your awful group of friends forever Paige"

"You're part of that awful group, Kel. But yeah I definitely want Emily to meet them eventually. Hopefully we'll take a journey to the city in the near future." I really liked the sound of that.

After Kelly left Rosewood, we went back up to Paige's apartment to have dinner together. She was a little useless in the kitchen I was noticing so I took it upon myself to make us some rice and chicken. "Paige I really don't know how you've survived a week living off of your cooking" I teased. She explained to me that she usually bought her lunch and dinner was a microwave meal, salad or a protein bar.

"It's not that bad!" she pouted. "And if you're so worried I guess you'll just have to cook my meals for me to, you know since you're already regulating my exercises"

"Oh let it go already! It's two more days then you can go run and swim all you want" I threw some rice at her and she made a show of ignoring me for the next five minutes. After a few minutes of heated silence she wrapped her arms around my waist from behind while I was stirring the rice. Her hands roamed up and down my stomach as she nuzzled her face into my shoulder, planting sweet kisses all the way up to my neck. I leaned back into her and let out a sigh.

"If this is my reward for cooking I'll be here every night" I tried to speak evenly but she was making it very difficult as she softly pecked along my collarbone. I completely forgot where we were momentarily as I reached my hand forward, setting it directly on the hot stove burner.

"OUCH! _SHIT!" _I jumped back and Paige quickly detached herself, startled by my sudden outburst. I cradled my hand and shook it frantically while cursing. "Damn it Paige! You made me burn my hand!" I turned off the stove and moved the sink, running cool water over my hand trying to relieve some of the pain.

"Oh my god, Em! I am so sorry" Paige grabbed her first aid kit from a cabinet and began digging through until she pulled out some burn ointment. "Babe, I am so so so sorry. That was really stupid of me" I shut the water of and she took my hand, wrapping it in a towel and gently patting it dry. I looked up at her and saw how frantic she was and she looked at me apologetically. Did she actually thing I was mad at her?

"Paige, chill, it's a small burn, happens all the time, no biggie" I pulled the towel away and there was barely a mark there.

"I should have known better than to do that while you were cooking. This is why I suck at relationships I'm no good at being romantic" She rambled on as she handed me the tube of burn ointment. I applied a small amount and continued on cooking.

"Why were you trying to be romantic exactly?" I teased.

"Oh…well actually. Hanna was mentioning something to me last night about some school formal dance coming up in a few weeks. She said you would love it if I asked you to go. She said 'make her dinner, get all sweet and ask her to the formal' well that just failed miserably so here's my 'Paige' way of asking, do you want to go to the dance with me?" She looked at me sweetly.

"Do you want to go Paige?" I asked seriously. I didn't want her to feel pressured by Hanna.

"Well I'm not much of a dancer but if I get to see you in a dress dancing I'm in. No I really do want to go Emily, I think it would be fun"

"Then of course I want to go with my amazingly sweet girlfriend" I replied. I walked over and kissed her passionately before she pulled away.

"No kissing while the stove is on, someone could get hurt" She joked before pulling me back for another kiss.

I went home that evening with a smile on my face. Paige and I were going really well already and I loved being this close with her. I walked in the door of my house to see my mom waiting with an expectant smile.

"How was your night with the girls?" My mom asked. I had told her that Paige lived alone and we were _all _hanging out there for the night and to my surprise my mom agreed to let me go. She had really come around about everything lately and it's been great to have her support. I couldn't wait for her to meet Paige because if there was any girl my mom would completely approve of I know it would be her.

"It was awesome mom! Paige's friend Kelly came from Philly and she is really great. We spent most of the day giving her a tour of Rosewood which surprisingly was fun" I explained.

"That sounds great sweetie. How is Paige adjusting to Rosewood? Those girls have stopped bugging her right?" I told my mom everything about the situation with Paige on Monday night after I called her. It was better to tell her the truth in that situation.

"Paige said she's starting to like it actually. Which is great! Those girls won't be stepping near Paige anytime soon, mom. I think we made it clear that Paige isn't going to get bullied. Plus she's friends with Spencer now and anybody in their right mind knows not to get on her bad side"

My mom laughed at that. "I'm glad everything is working out Emily. I can't wait to meet this girl she seems like a lovely person"

"Maybe I'll invite her to dinner here in a few weeks or something. I don't want to jump the gun to soon on that step mom. She has a lot of family issues of her own and I want her to feel comfortable with me first. Everything has been going so great I just don't want to push it" I explained.

I settled into my bed that night, deciding it wasn't as comfortable as being in Paige's arms. My mom was right, everything was working out. There was still so much I wanted to know about Paige but I felt like in time she would tell me everything about her family. I was looking forward to what our future would hold for us; her meeting my mom, me meeting her friends. Then is occurred to me. What was she going to tell her family? I could care less what they thought but I was worried what they might do if she told them she was gay. From everything Paige told me it sounded like they would ship her off to god knows where to try and 'fix' her. Maybe not telling her parents would be the best option because I was nowhere near ready to risk losing Paige. I guess it wasn't something I had to worry about for now though. Right now everything was perfect and I was content with living like this.


	4. Chapter 8

**Emily's POV**

The weeks passed amazingly with Paige for the rest of September. Everything between me and Paige has been so perfect it's hard to imagine how tough things were before our relationship began. We were so stupidly happy with each other it drove our friends crazy when we were together. Hanna still squealed at every intimate moment she'd catch us in, whether it was whispering to each other, an arm around the waist or a simple kiss. Everything was so great and getting better the more we got to know each other.

After Paige's week of rest prescribed by Wren was up she went into hard core training mode. She insisted that she had to make up for her week off by swimming during lunches and running morning and night. On top of that the last two weekends she'd been going back to the city to be with her friends and family. I was glad she was still spending time with them still but I missed her a lot when she was gone. Tonight, we were finally able to fit in some alone time after swim practice for dinner at her house, something I've been excited for all day. I offered to cook but she insisted on getting takeout from The Brew and having a completely relaxed night. After dinner we cuddled up on the couch watching TV while I was snuggled closely into her side. Even being this close to Paige still brought the sensation of butterflies through my body, it was truly amazing.

"Emmy?" Paige whined at me, looking up to me with her perfect chocolate brown eyes. Whatever she wanted it wasn't likely I was going to be able to resist for long.

"Whatever you want, you can forget it, Paige" I tried to maintain my composure and she pouted at me and looked away. "Fiiiine! What is it?"

"My back is really killing me after those swimming drills today, can you give me a massage? Pleeeeeeeaaaase?" She begged. Yeah, she was impossible to resist, especially when she was trying to be overly cute.

I smirked at her, I made it out like it would be chore but I could almost guarantee I would enjoy this more than she would. "Ugh! You so owe me for this" I groaned as I repositioned myself on the couch, allowing her to sit in between my legs so I could work her shoulders and upper back.

"You're the best, Em" She grinned and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before she turned around and relaxed her body.

"Yeah, yeah. I think you're just using me for my amazing massaging skills" I joked as I began massaging her back gently. She was very knotted up so I guessed her back had actually been hurting her pretty bad. "God, Paige! You need to cut back your exercising, I don't even think _I_can undo half of this damage"

She moaned and leaned into my hands. "mmmm….No it feels so good. You're doing a great job. And I officially feel better about that week off anyway so I'm no longer running at nights" She sighed again as I worked around her neck and shoulders. Her soft moans were driving me crazy and I was struggling to keep myself together.

"Good. You were starting to worry me with all of that exercising and I don't like the idea of you running in the woods at night. People get lost there all of the time in broad daylight and you're out there in the dark where—"

"What? The boogie man could get me?" Paige interrupted and then began laughing.

"Hey! It's not funny, Paige. That's where Allison went missing a couple years ago and I know they caught Ian bu—" Paige cut me off again.

"Em, relax. I'm done running at night anyways so you have nothing to worry about. Although I did almost get lost in there yesterday morning. I didn't realise how deep those trials went. Anyway I'm glad I didn't go missing because what would I do out in the woods where my _amazing_girlfriend couldn't massage me? I don't think I would survive" She joked. It still baffled me how Paige could calm me down in a second after working me up and then to top it off make a joke that would get us both laughing.

"Well you call me if you ever decide to run there at night again, so at least I know that when you do get lost I can give the police an estimation as to where you might be" I joked back.

"Deal" Paige agreed and I breathed a sigh of relief. She often called me overprotective but she was a bit reckless about her safety as I was finding. She was always pushing herself which drove me mad but I accepted it because it was part of who she was, but when it came to her safety I didn't like taking chances, I'd already seen her get hurt enough.

I was thinking about how much I mothered her when I suddenly remembered my own mom. "Paige there is a debt to pay for this _amazing_massage I'm giving you" I said suggestively.

"Anything for you, what's up?"

"Dinner. Tomorrow night at my house. My mom is dying to meet you, I talk about you all the time and it drives her insane that she hasn't met you yet" I explained.

Paige tensed up instantly. Of course it made sense because of the stories I told her about my mom and Maya along with her own family issues. "Uhm..ha! Em if that's the debt of this massage, I'm expecting a happy ending" She joked but I could hear the panic in her voice.

"Funny, Paige. Seriously, you have nothing to worry about, my mom _wants_to meet you. You're the type of person she wants me to be with and you don't have anything to be afraid of. Actually, she pretty much already knows everything about you considering how much I talk about you" It was true. I drove my mom insane with the _Paige this, Paige that_talk. She just wanted me to hurry up and invite her over and seeing as it has been just about a month, now is the perfect time.

Paige relaxed a little bit and turned around to face me. I put my arm around her and cupped her face softly. "Alright, Em. If you think it's a good idea I'll be there" She smiled at me and looked a little better than when I first suggested the idea.

"It's kind of cute actually, you getting all nervous about meeting her. It shows you care"

Paige looked at me seriously and held my hand to her cheek, "Of course I care, Emily. Now, let's go pick me out an outfit to wear to dinner tomorrow" She leaned in and kissed me passionately before taking my hand and leading me to the bedroom to go through her wardrobe.

**Paige's POV**

There was no denying that I was nervous for tonight. My palms were sweaty as I gripped the steering wheel on the way to the Fields' house. Although Emily reassured me all day that I had nothing to worry about, it didn't help much now that I was alone to my thoughts on the way to dinner. What if I said something stupid? I tend to do that a lot. I really wanted Mrs. Fields to approve of me, because if she didn't it basically meant me and Emily weren't going to work out. I pulled up in the driveway of their beautiful two story home and took a deep breath deciding it was best not to sit and think about it, I went out into the crisp fall night and approached the door.

Emily answered it, bringing me in for a quick hug and kiss while whispering in my ear, "Relax, babe. She's going to adore you just be yourself" I nodded weakly at her and she held my hand and led me into the kitchen to meet her mother. Their house was very comfortable and homey. There were family photos and everything was decorative and tasteful, but not so showy as to think there wasn't a family living here. I envied this kind of household as it was the opposite of my parents' house in Philly.

She led me into the kitchen, never letting go of my hand even when I pulled lightly as we came into view of her mother. She just squeezed my hand tightly, letting me know she was there and not letting go. Mrs. Fields smiled at us and I could see where Emily got her beauty from. She was tall, curvy, and toned like Emily with that same beautiful dark hair, dark eyes and tan complexion.

She spoke first, approaching me with an endearing smile. "You must be Paige, I can't even tell you how much I've heard about you, it's nice to finally meet you"

I pulled my hand away from Emily to shake her hand "Nice to meet you as well, Mrs. Fields. Dinner smells amazing" I shocked myself with how confident I felt all of the sudden. I noticed Emily smile at me as she took my hand back in hers.

"Please, call me Pam, we're not formal here. I want you to feel at home with us" She said sweetly

"Thanks, that's very kind of you. It's nice to be in a house for once actually, I'm so glad Emily invited me here"

"Good, I'm hoping to see a lot more of the girl my daughter can't shut up about!" Pam joked

"Mom!" Emily cut her off, "Please save sharing embarrassing stories until like the third or fourth time Paige has been here, you're gonna scare her away" Emily whined.

"Oh, sorry honey. I didn't mean to embarrass you. Sorry Paige, I just feel like I know you so much already" Pam explained. I knew what she meant. I'd known the woman for all of five minutes and I felt so comfortable around her. _Everything with Emily always felt so right_, I thought with conviction.

I smiled at her, "Thank you, Pam. I really want to thank you for being so welcoming. It means a lot to me"

"Of course, dear"

Dinner went by perfectly. We talked mostly about my life, but I didn't mind because I really did want Pam to feel like she knew who I was. She was very friendly and endearing the entire time. I found myself thinking about what my family dinners were like and realised how much of a family life I missed out on. Our once a month family dinners usually ended in an argument between me and my dad along with a grounding for me and a lot of slammed doors. We finished dinner and Emily and I offered to do the dishes after thanking Pam for a delicious meal.

"I think for Paige's good health we should have her over every night for dinner mom, she's honestly worse of a cook than dad" Emily joked as she washed our plates while I dried them.

"Let me guess? A lot of microwaving is involved?" Pam teased me.

"Emily finally taught me how to set the oven timer so I've been using that a little bit too. I actually managed not to burn the spaghetti last night" I joked, causing a laugh from them both.

Emily looked at me and groaned, flicking water at me "Paige, first of all you're not supposed to put spaghetti in the oven…second of all, oh what's the point? Mom do you see what I mean? She's hopeless in the kitchen!" I looked at her, pretending to be offended and splashed water back at her.

Pam laughed again and smiled as Emily and I continued splashing forth at each other, flirting like little kids. "Well, like I said, you're welcome here anytime, Paige. No need for an invitation just come on over" Pam smiled at me.

"That's really nice of you to offer, I really do like being here, but I'm not one to impose" I replied politely. The last thing I wanted was for Pam to get sick of me.

Pam looked at me and spoke softly "Look, I know we've just met but what I was trying to get at before was that Emily told me about your situation of why you're here in Rosewood. As much as I disagree with your parents…umm.. independent lifestyle for you, well I just want you to know I'm here for you if you ever need an adult for anything. I don't care what it is, even if you just need a night here so you're not alone, just please don't be afraid to talk to me alright?" I wanted to tear up. Of course this would be Emily's mother, sweet and caring, like mother like daughter.

"Thank you very much. It's been hard sometimes but I've pretty much adjusted. I will call though, if I need anything, I don't want you worrying about me like Emily does…_all_the time" I smirked.

"That would be my Emmy. She cares about you a lot though Paige, and I know you care about her too, so don't worry about having my approval because from the moment Emily told me about you, I pretty much already liked you"

"Mom! You're doing it again, stop!" Emily blushed, turning crimson and glared at her mother.

"Alright, alright I'm done. I'm going to go upstairs to call your dad, you two have fun" She wondered out of the kitchen and before I knew it Emily had pulled me into an embrace, pressing her lips to mine in a heated kiss.

"You are so incredible" She whispered into my ear. "I'm surprised she didn't ask you to move in" Emily joked.

"I'm glad she likes me, I was really worried she wouldn't approve and I wouldn't know what to do"

"I told you there was nothing to worry about" Emily poked my nose lightly with her index finger. I realised how hard I was falling for her, especially because of moments like this.

This weekend coming up I planned on taking her to Philly, it was time she saw my life in the city. I was excited at the thought of her seeing me where I really felt comfortable. I would call Kelly tonight when I got home and make plans for a small party at her house on Saturday where we could stay and Emily could meet everyone.

"Alright, I've met your parents. Well I guess just your mom but anyway, now it's time you met my _family_" I smiled devilishly at her and her face turned to sheer panic. I was mean to her like this sometimes but it made up for all of the sass and teasing I would get from her.

"I—uh..Paige? did you tell them about us? Does your father know you're…?" She trailed off and her eyes looked distant.

"He doesn't know yet, but I'm sick of hiding it. But that's not even what I'm talking about so you can relax. I wouldn't put you through that just yet, by family, I meant my friends in Philly" I smirked at her and she punched me hard in the stomach. "Uhhf! Jeeze, Em. You abuse me a lot did you know that?"

"Yeah, well you're a jerk a lot! _Did you know that?"_She imitated me in a lame voice.

"So sassy all the time. But ask your mom about going to Philadelphia next Saturday for the night and tell her we'll be staying with my good friend Kelly and her parents will be home and I'll leave the house number with her" I explained.

"Sounds perfect! I can't wait to meet your friends Paige" Emily smiled at me but then went serious. "Wait, Paige? Did you say you were sick of hiding it? Are you thinking about telling your parents about us?" She looked scared again so I held her hand and squeezed it softly.

"I don't like the idea that I'm hiding you, Em. Even if it's just from them. The sooner they know I'm gay the sooner they accept it or at least get over it. After this dinner with your mom, I dunno I just wish I could give you the same experience with my family. I know that will never happen, it's not who they are and I want to protect you from that. I want them to know _about_ you at least, even if that's all I can offer for now" I wished things could be different with my family, that I could take Emily and introduce her to them and not have the house break out in World War III.

Emily's eyes got watery and I wondered what was going on in her mind "I just don't want them to like, send you away or something" Emily looked at me with fear and hurt.

I laughed softly "Oh, Emily! If I thought that was even a possibility I would never even think about telling them. Don't worry, I'm not ready to leave Rosewood just yet and they won't send me way, trust me. They exiled me here for swimming remember? They won't send me away from the best opportunity for a scholarship. Don't worry alright? Just be excited for this weekend." I reassured her.

"You know, it's not fair that you're so sure about all of this" She mumbled. I looked at her in complete confusion. "I mean it's great but I wish I was this sure about who I was when I came out. I spent most of my life trying to hide the feelings from myself and then when I accepted it, I still hid it from the world for a long time. But you're not ashamed at all, you amaze me" she explained.

I chuckled lightly again "Being myself has never been a problem, Emily. Not for anything and this was never any different. But you also make it easier" I looked deep into her eyes trying to show her what I meant.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked

"You make me _want_to be myself around everyone, Em. Because you think I'm worth it, and everything with you feel _right_" _I want to show the world I deserve you._I didn't say that out loud but it was the real reason I wasn't afraid.

Emily looked at me in awe again and as if lost for words she leaned in and kissed me. The kiss became heated quickly as she pushed her tongue along my lip, looking to deepen the kiss. I quickly granted her entrance and moved my hands along her stomach. Our physical relationship had not changed much since we began dating. We made out a lot, until things got too heated, and we would both grudgingly break apart to maintain control. It was getting harder each time it happened but we were both on the same page that we needed to keep things slow for now.

Emily broke the kiss, pulling back slightly. "Paige I…." she paused and looked at me in terror. Was she really going to say it those three words. No, it must have been something else. I hadn't even thought about that. Did she love me? Do I love her? I've never been in a relationship like this before how am I supposed to even know what loving someone feels like. What am I talking about of course I loved her. I had no doubts about that. She must have seen the fear in my eyes because she quickly looked down to hide her expression from me. Why couldn't I say it?

"I should probably go, yeah?" I mumbled, pulling away from her. "Uh.. I'll see you later.. I mean tomorrow. Yeah school or whatever" Ugh could I be more awkward?

"Oh…Kay? I'll see you tomorrow Paige" She looked up extremely confused.

"Thanks for dinner, it was great" I walked out the door, into my car and when I arrived to my apartment I banged my head against the door. I sat there for a minute analysing my idiotic behavior. Emily most likely wasn't going to say what I thought anyway. I was confident she liked me but there was just no way she would be _in love_with me. I was being ridiculous and super awkward for nothing. And She was commenting how amazing I was and then I just blew it by acting like a complete fool! Good job Paige!

I woke up early the next morning to the sound of my phone buzzing. I rolled over and checked the caller I.D to see it was my dad. What a lovely way to start the morning.

"Hello?" I groaned into the phone

"Paige, you're awake. Good" _well I am now, dad._

"Yeah I'm awake… what's going on is there a reason you called me this early?" I asked

"Well, yes. I think you know why" He said sternly. "I see that your times in backstroke went up from last week…please explain to me why this happened" of course he would see the fault. Not that I shaved my butterfly time by a second consistently but that I gained a little bit of time in the backstroke, something I never even swim in for competition.

Usually I would let it go and apologize but he called me too early and my wall was up "Are you serious? Did you even look at my time for the butterfly? Obviously not or you wouldn't be calling" I raised my voice, something risky even if it was only a phone call.

"Don't start with me, Paige! I sent you to Rosewood to improve your times and get a scholarship, and you're clearly not doing that" he scolded.

He gave me perfect ammunition "Oh! So we can both agree that you _sent_me here then and it wasn't my choice? My times have improved! The ones that matter! Me and Emily have been working all week on shaving seconds for the first competition" I let Emily's name slip out and remembered my dad only seeing her as competition. He warned me about her, saying she was ranked very high and our times were very close. My dad was clueless about how close Emily and I really were.

"Emily? The team captain? She's you're competition too, Paige. You're both fighting for the same awards and you need to be the best thing on that team! You don't need to make any friends especially not with the Fields girl" he sneered. The way he talked about Emily like she was nothing completely set me off.

"Would you listen to yourself? She's the team captain dad and she's helping me! we're helping each other that's why my times have imp—"

"I don't wanna hear it, Paige. What I want to hear is that you've got the best times and are setting records in that damn school. I want to hear about scouts coming to Rosewood for you not this Emily Fields—"

"Shut up!" I screamed, tears running down my cheeks in anger. "You don't even know her dad! She's the only reason I can actually accept my life here"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He snarled

"It means she's my girlfriend, dad. It means I'm gay and Emily Fields is my girlfriend and if you say anymore rude shit about her…" I trailed off in an open threat. "She helps me with my times anyways dad, you've seen them improve over the last few weeks, you can't deny the evidence" I mumbled.

I heard my father laugh over the phone. How he made me angrier than I already am was beyond me. "You're _gay?_Really, Paige?" he laughed again and I clenched the phone tighter in my hand. "If you want my attention, you don't need to go to extremes like that. Just improve your times" He kept laughing and then the line went dead. He had just hung up.

Everything around me went blurry with tears of anger. I turned and whipped my phone at the wall and watched it smash to pieces on the ground. I would regret that later but right now I was beyond caring. I rummaged through my unpacked box of pictures and found the stupid family photo my mom gave me as a 'moving away' gift. I picked up the picture frame and whipped it at the wall, smiling as the glass smashed. I continued tearing apart anything and everything that reminded me of my father in my apartment until I was so warn out that I crashed on my bed, sobbing loudly. I had destroyed mugs, ripped the cushions off the couch, kicked the side table, knocked over the bookshelf and send books flying across the living room, and smashed a few dishes I took from the house in Philly. The place was a disaster now but I was so upset I still hadn't mustered up the feeling of regret.

My father always won. I tell him I'm gay out of spite and he doesn't even get angry? _If you want my attention, just improve your times._He laughed at I wanted his attention, he thought I was lying. I thought again about the mess around my apartment and realised how much I had really destroyed. This was going to be a disaster to clean up but I could save that for later. I just needed to run away from it all right now.

I put on my gear and sprinted to the woods, following the trails until I had gone farther than I ever had before. I must have been running for over an hour but I didn't care, I just kept going. Finally, my body was more tired than my mind so I came to a rest. I sat on a fallen tree and let myself cry again.

There was no longer any question. I didn't love my dad, I couldn't. I actually hated him! How horrible does a person have to be that their own kid wishes he would never call, never visit again. Any contact from now own would be from his side only.

I contemplated what I could do to show my dad he wasn't going to win. I could quit swimming but I loved it so much for myself that even quitting would be a victory for him. He would have taken the one thing I was sure about in my life. I could run away but then where would I go? Surely when he figured that out he would close out my accounts and I would have no one along with no money. I could drop out of school and move back to Philly and live with Kelly but I didn't even want to think about being in the same city as him, no matter how big Philly was, it was still too close. And then there was Emily to think about.

The truth was, staying in Rosewood was my victory. Proving to him that Emily was a real thing is how I would win. I didn't care about being the best swimmer, not if Emily was the one in front of me. Emily was my victory so staying in Rosewood was my only solution. I checked my wrist watch and realised half the day had already gone by. Luckily there was no swim practice tonight so I could take my time and walk back home. It took three and a half hours to walk back out of the woods but it was peaceful. The run had helped me clear my mind and I made my decision. My father couldn't disown me, that wasn't a good way to treat an investment. But I could disown him. Cut as many ties as possible while still having him pay for my life in Rosewood. I would never call home anymore. No more family visits. I was officially emancipated in my mind.

I walked around The Brew to my apartment and saw that Emily's car was parked beside mine. School had ended about ten minutes ago so she must have wondered why I didn't show up or text her. I was going to have some explaining to do, she was always so worried about me and missing school without a text to her was definitely going to result in a scolding. The truth was I actually needed her right now, more than anyone so I was glad she was here. I looked in the driver's side of her car, expecting to see her there.

_Shit!_ I had showed her where I hid my spare key and she would no doubt be inside by now. I remembered how I left the apartment early this morning (could it really have been that long ago?) I sprinted up the stairs and opened the door, I could hear her broken sobs and I realised how disastrous the apartment looked. It probably looked as if someone had broken in. There was stuff everywhere and with me nowhere to be found… it was Emily, she without a doubt would assume the worst.

"Emily!" I called, running into my bedroom and seeing her crumpled on my bed.

"Paige!" she looked up at me and I had never seen her look so distraught. It made me want to break down crying just seeing her this way. She was a complete mess, clutching my broken phone in her hands weakly. She forced herself up from the bed, bolting across the small space and pulling me into a tight embrace, kissing my neck, my shoulders, my cheek, anywhere her lips could find. This was exactly what I needed. Why didn't I just go to her this morning? I was holding her tightly and as I went to pull away she just forced herself into me more, showing no intentions of letting go. I felt her sobs deep in her chest as she leaned her body into mine. I found myself leaning back, and suddenly it wasn't me holding her anymore, she was holding me. Finally, she pulled back and looked me up and down slowly.

"Where have you been? I tried calling when I didn't see you at school and when you never showed I came here!" she sobbed again and I realised how much this really scared her. "And then I open the door with the key under the mat and the place is torn apart, you're phone was destroyed and you were… you were… what happened?" she finally asked, crying again while running her hands up and down my body.

I cupped her face in my hands, rubbing my thumb gently across her cheeks, whipping the tears away. "Em, babe, calm down! Look at me, I'm alright okay? just take a deep breath, calm yourself down and I'll explain" I soothed her. She was going to hate me for scaring her this much over nothing so I wanted her to at least be able to breathe when I told her this was my own doing.

"I thought… I thought someone took you Paige! I was just about to dial 911 when you called out for me" her sobs quieted as I caressed her cheeks, staring deeply into her eyes.

"Emily" I forced her to look at me. "I did all of this alright? Nobody touched me" I couldn't really say nobody hurt me today because that would have been a lie.

She looked around at the mess and tensed instantly. "Paige?" she asked in shock.

"My dad called," I continued to explain everything that had happened, and my long run in the woods. "Emily I'm so sorry I didn't call you or leave a note or whatever. Everything just built up and I wasn't thinking, I was running. I promise you I'm alright now okay? I'm not hurt, I'm not leaving"

She took everything in quietly and when I finished she looked up at me and broke down in angry sobs again. "Damn it Paige I was worried sick about you! I thought you were gone, I thought someone…" she yelled and began punching me in the stomach, again and again as she broke down in deep sobs again. "Don't you ever, ever do that to me again Paige don't you get how much I care about you! I don't like thinking I've lost someone I love alright? I've dealt with enough of that and you are way to reckless and I just can't…" she trailed off but continued punching me, pushing me back roughly on the bed.

She was a complete mess right now and I could understand, I deserved the yelling and probably much worse for putting her through today. Even if it was just a few minutes of thinking I had been kidnapped it clearly broke her. "Emily I told you I wasn't thinking—ouch—jeeze, Em who taught you to punch?"

"Yeah well think about me next time for once!" Her punches softened and she went back to sobbing quietly again.

"I do think about you, Em. All of the time. That's why I was so mad today I couldn't handle my dad's disrespect and ignorance. I really am sorry for scaring you, I didn't think anyone would see the apartment and I didn't plan on being gone all day" I sat up and looked at her standing over me and I tensed for another good hit to the stomach.

Instead she pounced on me, straddling my hips and pushing me back on the bed while leaning down and kissing my neck again, "Yeah well you try going 5 minutes thinking I'm dead and we'll see how you handle it" She mumbled. She rolled off of me to lay beside me, our legs remained entangled and I reached over to stroke her hair softly while looking her straight in the eye. I imagined what she said and shuddered at the thought of someone hurting her.

"I love you too by the way" I whispered, smiling lightly. I hadn't missed what she said before about losing people she _loved_.

"Yeah well you have one hell of a way of showing it" She mumbled, clearly still upset. "Seriously Paige you couldn't have borrowed the phone at The Brew for five seconds? I would have been here for you"

I sighed and looked deep into her eyes "I didn't want you to see me like that. I think you can see I have a bit of a temper…although clearly it pales in comparison to yours. I'm going to have bruises for weeks!" I leaned in trying to her a light kiss on the nose but she tensed and pulled away. That hurt. The hurt I felt reminded me of all my anger towards my father. Today had been too emotional for me to handle and I felt my own tears begin to fall as I remembered everything that had happened.

Emily saw my tears and her face fell again. She cupped my cheek with her hand and I immediately felt better. Going to the woods was a bad idea, I really should have just gone to Emily, she made everything better. "Paige, it's alright. I'm here okay? I want to see you when you're angry and upset. Because I want to help you and shutting me out only hurts us both. I do love you, a lot actually, although you make it a very emotional job sometimes. Stop fighting with yourself and _talk_to me"

I leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. "I love you Emily, I really do. I don't think there was ever a doubt in my mind" I kissed her again and sighed "I love you" I whispered again, I couldn't get over how great it sounded to say it out loud.

"Last night then?" she asked teasingly and I groaned, deciding to explain truthfully.

"Well you just surprised me I guess. I didn't expect you to say it so soon I thought maybe if you said it you would want to take it back or something" she went to protest but I put my finger over her lips. "Relax, babe. I know you meant it I was being stupid, and I was also being stupid today for scaring you like that so tell me how to make it up to you and I will do anything" I promised.

"You better! Ugh! I'm still extremely mad at you" she pushed me lightly again and I could see her begging to cave.

I laughed and leaned down to kiss her again, "I know, and honestly if anyone does break in and you're here, I fear for their lives because you, Miss Fields, are one scary person when you're mad" I said jokingly.

"Fuck off Paige, It's too soon for those kind of jokes" She frowned at me.

I smiled lightly "Oh C'mon maybe just a little laugh?" I pouted at her "For me? because I'm sooooo adorable?" She called me that a lot so I decided to use it against her to win her over.

"Not today you're not!" she held her ground. "Today you're the person who scared me to death, and Paige one more thing?" she looked at me seriously.

"What?" I asked reluctantly

"You stink like you've been running all day! Go take a shower" She smiled and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Care to join me?" I asked jokingly.

"No way! You're still in trouble" She laughed as she pushed me off of her.

"Ugh! I can't catch a break today!" I groaned as I stomped my way to the bathroom. I meant to shower quickly, but the hot water felt great after my stressful day. It gave me time to sort through all of the emotions about everything. Nothing made me happier than knowing Emily really loved me, and as I thought this I remembered she was waiting in the apartment for me. I dried off quickly, changing into a pair of yoga pants and an oversized hoodie. I was over trying to look decent today, my face was a mess still from all of the stress and crying and there was no point in dressing up for Emily, she'd already seen me at my worst.

I walked out of the bathroom, finding that the mess I made this morning was completely cleaned up. I guess my shower had been longer than I thought because everything was back in place, the way I had seen it last night before hurricane Paige rolled through the apartment.

I wondered to the bedroom, wondering where Emily was but I didn't see her there either. I peeked out the window and noticed her car was gone. I went to the kitchen to look for a note but there was nothing. She probably decided while she was cleaning that I was a complete mental case and bailed for the night, remembering how pissed she was it made sense in my mind. I would have to talk to her tomorrow and really deeply apologize. I flopped on the couch with my head in my hands and began to quietly cry again. Today had just been too much for me. Fighting with my dad, fighting with Emily, it all was just too much.

I'm not sure how much time had passed but suddenly the door opened and before I knew it Emily rushed over, holding me again, running her hands through my hair in an effort to calm me down.

"Paige is everything alright? I'm sorry I left, I brought some leftovers from last night for us and I found one of my old phones you can put your sim card in and use for now" Emily explained.

I calmed myself down and realised how pathetic I was being. Emily came back, everything was fine. I stopped crying and looked up at her. "I'm okay, I guess I just feel a little lonely tonight. Thanks for the food and the phone. You shouldn't have cleaned for me though, you didn't have to do that" I explained, embarrassed that she had dealt with my mess.

"I know I didn't, but you were right, you've had a bad day so I've decided to give you a break. We just have to reheat dinner, so you have nothing to worry about anymore" She reached for my hands, playing with my fingers lightly.

"So I'm forgiven?" I asked hopefully.

She thought for a moment. "For now. I might get mad again later so try not to remind me of how pissed I really am at you" She then stood and went to the kitchen to begin reheating our dinner. I followed her closely, wrapping my arms around her waist from behind and kissing her neck softly. I turned her around and looked at her perfect full lips before speaking.

"Maybe I can make you forget" I whispered softly before leaning in and kissing her passionately. I decided to push my luck by pushing my tongue into her mouth and deepening the kiss quickly. She responded the way I wanted her to, and pulled our bodies until they were flush against each other. She moaned into my mouth and I moved down her jaw and to her ear "I love you, Em. And I don't think I'll ever get tired of saying that" I whispered before gently moving down her neck, nipping her perfect skin until I reached her neck and began softly sucking the skin around her pulse.

"Paige" she whimpered. I roamed my hands down to her ass and squeezed gently, causing her to moan loudly again. I went a little further than we usually do by lifting her up, causing her to wrap her legs around my waist. I carried her to the kitchen counter, placing her gently down, never moving my lips from her neck.

Her hands roamed down from my shoulders to my breasts. She cupped them gently through my hoodie causing me to let out a moan of surprise. I moved my fingers to the hem of her shirt and moved back to her lips, kissing her passionately.

As if my body knew we couldn't kiss forever, my stomach growled and I remembered that I hadn't eaten today. She pulled away, arching her eyebrows at me questioningly. We both laughed lightly as I pulled her down from the counter "Damn, I guess it's time to get you fed and you can tell me more about your family"

"Gosh, where do I even begin?" I thought for a moment and decided explaining my childhood would be the best place to start. "Well I guess things have never really been all that great when it comes to my family. My father wasn't always around you know? Like when I was younger"

Emily looked at me questioningly "You mean you didn't always live with him?"

"No not exactly. My dad is the CEO of Noram, it's a fairly large economical development company, I really don't know much about it to be honest" I never really cared enough to ask my dad about his work. "It's becoming pretty established in the states now but it took him a lot of hard work to get where he is. Anyways, he married my mom at 25 and when she got pregnant with me, I guess he conveniently had to move to L.A for a while and establish a branch there. He lived there for the first 5 years of my life"

Emily gasped in surprise "You didn't meet your dad until you were 5 years old?" She asked.

"Like I said, its complicated. Yes, I didn't meet him until I was 5 and even then, he was in and out the door so much it felt like I was raised by a single mother. I was pretty close with my mom when I was younger, but as I grew up and she began working at a law firm, we grew apart. She began to remind me of my dad and that just pushed me away even more." I thought for a moment and remembered the most vital part to the story I was telling. "When I was about 13, my dad actually took notice to how talented I was at swimming. Suddenly, he was a big part of my life and everything was great. Emily, he would show up to my practices, give me tips and we finally had something to talk about. He hired me a private swim instructor and began pushing me to enter more competitions. I loved the attention he finally gave me and thought I finally broke through the wall with him"

"That's when the pushing became forceful, it was no longer encouragement, it was a demand to be the best, and if I wasn't the best, I was a failure. I can't really explain the things he would say and do, but my life was suddenly no longer mine, and like before, I pushed him away again, I couldn't accept the person he was because he couldn't once tell me he was proud. You wouldn't believe this but he actually hinted to me that it would be ok if I began taking performance enhancers"

Emily looked at me in complete shock and anger. "You mean steroids?"

"Yes. Like I said, anything to make sure I'm the best. Don't worry, I never did, and I never will. But the fact that my own father thinks it's alright to do that. I don't even believe I'm his flesh and blood sometimes, the things that go through his head! I tried talking to my mom, but it caused so many fights and she always takes his side. And that's how things are. He will say something, I will get upset, and I either fight back on my own or just let it go."

Emily walked over to me and pulled me into another embrace. I didn't realise that tears were falling again. "Paige I'm so sorry" She mumbled. She pulled away and wiped the tears from my eyes and I continued on with my life story.

"I'm alright. But, that's how this whole Rosewood thing came to be. My dad just told me this was going to happen. It even surprised my mother, and I could tell she wanted to disagree with him. I begged her one day to actually stand up to him, and tell him no. She wouldn't do it though…she's just like him in some ways, too proud for her own good. But anyways here I am, damaged goods but I'm here, and things are alright now, and I'm 18 soon so ill be on my own soon enough" I explained.

"I can't believe this, Paige. I knew things were bad but I didn't know you faced so much…_neglect_" Emily sounded disgusted with my parents. I looked at her and saw the sheer anger in her expression.

"Em, really I've dealt with it all my life I can handle it. I just thought you should know why I put so many walls up sometimes. It's hard to let people in because of what happened when I trusted my dad. You know, I don't remember him ever saying he loved me? Not once, not even when I was younger" I explained.

"You're not ever going back there, Paige. I won't let you go back to a place where _he_doesn't appreciate what he has. A beautiful daughter with a huge heart and he can't even see it? I don't know him Paige, but I hate him" Emily spoke through her teeth, looking angry as ever, but also extremely sexy. Was it bad that her angry side was a bit of a turn on for me?

"Em, don't worry, I don't ever plan on going back to that house. If I move back to Philly, I'll move in with Kelly. Anyways thanks for listening to that. And thanks for being here for me. I'm really sorry about today, Emily. It wasn't intentional to scare you but thanks for not walking away" It was my ultimate fear. Watching Emily walk away for good was one thing I couldn't think about anymore.

"Anytime, Paige. You're so amazing but you're so reckless sometimes it scares me. I don't want to think about losing you, and that means that I'm not walking away, right now I don't think I could" she leaned in and kissed me softly. "Alright enough with the drama tonight, let's eat and then I'll tuck you in for a good night's sleep. I think you need it more than anything right now"

I ate my share of lasagna quickly, realising how much I needed it after a long day of running on an empty stomach. After I finished I was drooping in my chair and realised how exhausted I was. Emily must have caught on as well because she threw our dishes in the sink and guided me to my bedroom, supporting my body. She tossed me a pair of flannel bottoms and a tank top and I dressed down quickly and climbed into bed. Emily draped the covers over me before leaning in and kissing me softly.

"I love you, Paige" She whispered low in my ear.

"I love you too, Em. Thanks for being here for me. I need it more than you know" I sighed as I closed my eyes. "You don't have to go" I mumbled, although I was drifting off rather quickly.

I heard Emily chuckle lightly and felt her hand run through my hair. "I should go though, sweetie. I'll just stay here until you fall asleep alright? I'll set your alarm and lock the door behind me. Text me when you wake up, I'll meet you at The Brew in the morning" She laid back next to me on the bed and ran her fingers through my hair softly. I leaned into her side, nuzzling my face into her neck and let myself get comfortable. This really was exactly what I needed after the emotion filled day, to be curled up next to Emily, a sign that everything was going to be okay.


	5. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Emily's POV**

"You make me _want_to be myself around everyone, Em. Because you think I'm worth it, and everything with you feels _right_" Paige spoke with such honesty and stared into my eyes with so much emotion I was completely at a loss for words. What she said made perfect sense, everything does feel right with her. Coming out had been so hard for me after my experience with Allison and I just assumed that's how it would be for anybody. Paige was so strong, so much herself that she could just accept it without fighting with herself. Her individuality astounded me to a point beyond words. So instead of saying anything I pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss, trying to convey everything I felt to her.

_I love her_. The thought ran through my mind as I kissed her. As soon as I contemplated my thoughts, I knew without a doubt it was true. This kind of love was different than what I felt for my parents or my friends. I was truly _in love_with Paige McCullers. I had never been in love with Maya and my love for Allison were such a mixture of friendship, true love, and pain that I couldn't even begin to compare it with Paige. I didn't want to. Paige was here, Paige had feelings for me, and Paige was exactly the person I _wanted _to love.

I pulled away from the kiss and without even thinking began to speak my mind. "Paige I—" my voice broke as I realised what I was about to say and I saw the look of complete shock and confusion cross Paige's face. This quickly turned to a look of complete terror, she knew exactly what I was about to say. My cheeks burned with embarrassment and I felt that painful feeling of rejection flutter through my body. Did she not want to hear how I felt about her? I hadn't even considered that. Clearly, from the look on her face and her sudden rambling about leaving and school tomorrow, she was nowhere near ready to hear it or reciprocate the feeling. She was out the door and in the car before I even had a chance to explain myself.

I stood in the doorway and watched her drive away dumbfoundedly until she turned off my street. I closed the door and silently banged my head against it. _Great, Emily. Just great! You find a perfect girl and you probably just blew it by blurting 'I love you'_ too soon. So I was one of those girls now? I contemplated texting Paige and apologising but then again, what was I sorry for? Definitely not for loving her and absolutely not for being honest about what she means to me. The Paige I know has the most respect for people who say what's on their mind.

That struck me with the question, why did she freak out then? The only answer I could see clear as day in my mind was that she didn't feel the same way. There came that feeling of rejection again. I trudged up the stairs to my room and made an effort not to slam the door. I put in the effort to change and then flopped down on my bed. I felt like complete shit. Paige was usually the one who joked about wondering 'how she got me' but now I'm left with the feeling that I never really _got_her at all. Maybe she needed more time or maybe the idea of love just scared her but I still couldn't put the worst thought of all out of my mind. _What if Paige never loves me?_

Just then my mom knocked quietly on the door, "Em, sweetie your dad wants to talk to you…Emmy are you alright?" My mom looked at me in concern.

I pulled myself from the bed and reached to take the phone, "Yeah, I'm fine I'll talk about it later" I smiled at her, eager to talk to my dad. I hadn't heard from him in nearly 2 weeks and I missed him like crazy. I worried so much about him and his phone calls were the only thing that would keep me grounded sometimes. My mom gave me the phone and smiled before walking out of my bedroom, giving me and my dad some father daughter time. It was the best we could get considering he was still in Afghanistan.

"Dad? I've miss you so much!" I squealed into the phone.

"I've missed you to Emmy you have no idea how nice it is to hear your voice. It's been a tough past couple of weeks here" My dad sounded drained and I began to worry what he meant by a tough week. It scared me to think about the possibilities of what that meant.

"Tell me all about it dad, I just really want to hear your voice" He began telling me about the high security alert at the base his unit was stationed at. Of course, he couldn't tell me where this was or why they were on such high alert but he assured me things were returning to normal and there was no longer any suspicions of any further 'issues'. I breathed a sigh of relief at this. If there's one thing I know, it's that my dad wouldn't lie just to make me feel better. I made him promise that before he left each time and he never broke his promises.

My relationship with my dad is unexplainable. Even during the awkward times around the house with my coming out, he never once treated me differently. Once he adjusted to knowing who I really was he became quite the jokester about it. It relieved a lot of the tension in the house between me and my mother, especially when he insisted that he could 'teach me how to pick up chicks' it was the funniest thing I'd ever heard him say and even my mom cracked a smile at that a couple of years ago. Along with that, he always insisted that we probably had the same taste in women, or that I would turn out to be quite the lady killer because we shared the same DNA. He really helped me by being comfortable with who I was and not being afraid to talk about girls in front of me. He treated me like a father would treat a son when it came to girls and I think it helped my mom realise that we could still be a normal family and I could still have normal relationships.

"So what about this Paige?" My father asked suddenly. "Your mother seems to really like her Emmy. Way to go! Finding a girl you _and_your mother approve of? Now that's an accomplishment" He joked. "All we ever do is talk about me when we're on the phone like this Emmy. It's your turn to talk now, tell me everything"

I told my dad the entire story, glad to finally have time to tell him about Paige. He didn't have much time to talk last time we were on the phone, and I always insisted he tell me about his life first.

"She sounds wonderful. Really I can hear how happy you sound, Paige is a lucky girl" He sounded genuinely happy for me and I smiled to myself.

"I'm pretty sure I'm the lucky one dad, I can't even explain it" I remembered my blunder with the 'I love you' from a couple of hours ago but it didn't bug me nearly as much. After talking about everything Paige with my dad I remembered why I had said it in the first place. Paige liked me a lot, and I could live with that for now.

My dad spoke again, returning to his usual jokester self "So the real question I have for you Em… is she a looker?" I rolled my eyes. It was such a typical question he would ask it made me miss him being here even more.

"Well come home soon and you can see for yourself, dad" He laughed and I joined in. "She's stunning dad" We chatted a little bit more until his time for personal calls was up. We said our goodbyes and he promised to call again when he could.

I felt dramatically better after speaking with my dad, as usual. I considered texting Paige but decided I would just see her at school tomorrow and we would deal with the minor awkwardness between us. I curled up in bed and drifted into a peaceful sleep thanks to my father's phone call.

I arrived at school a little late, surprised that Paige's car wasn't in the lot yet. First bell rang and I rushed to first period. That was strange. Usually Paige was early for school waiting with a coffee for me every day. Paige wouldn't be the type of girl to miss school over our blunder yesterday so I wondered if she was feeling alright. I took out my phone and sent her a concerned text.

Morning Sunshine! I noticed ur not at school is everything alright? If ur sick get some rest and text me when you wake up xoxo –Em

I waited, expecting an immediate reply like Paige usually does but there was nothing. My morning classes dragged on slowly as I waited to hear from Paige. By this point I figured she already showed up at school and just didn't want to text in class. This suspicion was ruled out when I didn't see her at lunch either. I even went so far as to look for her car in the lot again. I caved and decided to call her but it went straight to voicemail. Now I was starting to worry.

I was about to jump in my car and head to her apartment to make sure she hadn't gotten in an accident or something when someone caught my arm. I turned to see Spencer looking at me questioningly.

"Are you alright, Em? You've got that worried look you wear to often"

"I'm alright. I'm just not sure where Paige is. She's not at school and she's not answering her phone. I'm just going to go over and make sure she's alright" I explained as I tried to pull my arm out of her grasp.

Spencer shook her head "Emily we have that Bio Lab next period, you really can't miss it. I'm sure Paige is fine, she's a big girl and you don't need to baby her _every_second of the day"

I glared at her, but she was completely right. "You just want me to go to Bio so you don't have to be partners with Quinn Bleeker again" I joked. We began walking towards the cafeteria, me giving in to Spencer's logic.

Finally, the end of the day came. I caved a few more times by sending texts and another phone call and I still hadn't received a reply. I raced to the parking lot and drove straight to The Brew. Paige's car was still here, that was a good sign. I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing she hadn't been in a car accident on the way to school. I walked up the familiar stairs to her apartment and knocked loudly in case she was asleep. I waited about a minute before knocking again. Still nothing. I began knocking and knocking until I decided to use the key under the mat to open the door. She must have been pretty sick if she hadn't answered the door.

I turned the knob and opened the door quickly, anxious to see to whatever Paige needed. What I saw around me was the last thing I was expecting when I opened the door. I had to blink my eyes a few times before realising that it was real. Everything was torn apart. The cushions were thrown about the living room, there were books everywhere and the shelf was completely knocked over. The living room was flipped upside down. I looked across to the kitchen and saw glasses and plates smashed on the floor. _What happened here?_

My brain kicked in and answered my question. Someone had broken in here. I was suddenly hyper aware of everything surrounding me. Adrenaline coursed through my veins as I thought of my one immediate worry. _Paige._

"Paige" I called, my voice broke with worry. I immediately scanned the apartment, hoping for the best but only finding the worst. Paige wasn't here. I ran to her bedroom and found that it was in the same shape as the rest of the apartment. My mind started racing at the thought of what happened.

Someone took Paige. Broke in, she fought, they took her. "NO!" I screamed. This couldn't be happening. Paige couldn't really be gone. I had already been through this once. Losing a friend was enough, not my girlfriend too! "no no no no no, not Paige" I sobbed. I felt broken and empty. She had been missing all day! I should have stopped by in the morning. I should have stopped her and made her stay the night last night. I didn't even get to fully tell her I loved her.

This was the consequence of a seventeen year old living alone. Creeps went around looking for this type of situation. A young, pretty girl living on her own. I sobbed and broke down at the thought of this. Paige was really gone. "This wasn't supposed to happen" I sobbed again.

I caught a glimpse of her mangled cell phone on the ground and I picked it up. I sat on the bed and let myself cry. I had to call the cops. They had to find her and they had to find her alive. I had to feel her in my arms, I would see her again, wrap my arms around her and never let go. She would never stay alone again. When I found her I would protect her from this cruel world, from her parents, from the girls at school, from who ever took her. She would be safe again, that's what I would have to do. _If I wasn't too late._What if she was really gone like Allison. I wasn't ready for her to be out of my life so quickly. I was only just getting to know her and now it seemed like the dream of being with Paige was over. The dream of being with Paige came with the nightmare of losing her. What was I going to do? I couldn't feel my body anymore, everything was happening in my mind and I needed to snap out of it and fight to find my love.

"Emily" I heard a beautifully familiar voice call. I looked up and saw Paige rush in the doorway of her bedroom with a frantic, pained looked on her face.

"Paige" I sobbed her name. It didn't take me long to comprehend that she was really here. I had never been so relieved to see someone in all my life. She's really alright! _I love you, I love you, I love you_ was all I was thinking. I flung myself off the bed, collapsing in the arms I swore I would never let go of. I sobbed and sobbed, thanking the stars that Paige was alright. I pushed myself into her, willing myself to feel her and accept that she was really here while kissing every part of her my lips could find. I pulled away only to pull her closer again. She pushed back into me and I began holding her up. As she leaned into me and clung to me tightly my relief subsided once again. She looked physically and mentally drained. Her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying and she smelled like she had just run a marathon. What had really happened to her? Physically, she was here and alive but who had taken her and where could I find them and personally show them nobody ever gets away with hurting Paige. I pulled away slightly, just enough to see her face, her gorgeous eyes were full of a mix of worry, fear and relief.

"Where have you been? I tried calling when I didn't see you at school and when you never showed I came here!" My voice broke but I kept going "And then I open the door with the key under the mat and the place is torn apart, you're phone was destroyed and you were… you were… what happened?" I cried and ran my hands along her sides, feeling her with me, making sure she was really safe.

Paige held me close, calming me down before telling me exactly what happened. I looked at her in shock when she said it was her own doing. My face fell as she told me what her dad said and it broke my heart that she was so mad and I wasn't there to comfort her. She finished telling me what happened and I took a moment to process everything.

Paige wasn't taken, no body broke in. My Paige wasn't taken away from me after all. She had done everything here on her own and didn't have the decency to at least call me. The emotions in me were switching so fast I began to feel dizzy. Relief that Paige wasn't gone was quickly replaced by heartbreak about her dad, then despair that she was so angry this morning, followed by sadness that she didn't come to me for comfort. The last emotion I landed on was anger. My anger was fueled by embarrassment and truly believing Paige was gone when she in fact did this all herself. I sobbed angrily, not able to contain my emotions anymore, the poured out and Paige was the target

"Damn it Paige I was worried sick about you! I thought you were gone, I thought someone…" I trialed off and began punching Paige angrily in the stomach, breaking down even more as I continued punching her. My punches were soft and harmless and really just conveyed how much I didn't want to think about losing her. I was pissed that she made me go a moment thinking she was gone forever. Didn't she understand how much I worried about her? "Don't you ever, ever do that to me again Paige don't you get how much I care about you! I don't like thinking I've lost someone I love alright? I've dealt with enough of that and you are way to reckless and I just can't…" I couldn't lose her and the thought of her actions set me off again as I pushed her roughly on the bed.

Everything I did and said was full of such raw emotion and finally, after Paige apologizing I couldn't take it anymore and I pounced on top of her, kissing her again and asked her how she would feel if she thought I was dead. She tensed at the thought, bringing me some satisfaction as I rolled off of her and she stroked my hair. I was still unbelievably angry but I didn't want to fight with her right now. I had worn myself out. She stared at me with her deep eyes and I remembered every reason I was so scared of losing her.

"I love you too by the way" She whispered softly, smiling at me. I almost couldn't contain my shock and happiness at her words. By the look in her eye and the things she said to me before I knew it was true. I was still upset and my reply to her beautiful words wasn't the nicest but she went on to explain why she ran away instead of coming to me. When she tried to joke and kiss me it was too much and I pulled away. The look that crossed her face broke my heart and when her tears began to fall I realised how unfair I was being. She had a very tough day and I wasn't helping her when she needed me. I cupped her cheek and she visibly relaxed into my touch. I softly calmed her and let her know how much I loved her.

"I do love you, a lot actually, although you make it a very emotional job sometimes. Stop fighting with yourself and _talk_to me"

She leaned in and gave me a soft kiss. "I love you Emily, I really do. I don't think there was ever a doubt in my mind" She muttered it again and I smiled, she really made it hard to stay mad at her. Her confession sparked my curiosity.

"Last night then?" I teased, hoping for a real answer.

"Well you just surprised me I guess. I didn't expect you to say it so soon I thought maybe if you said it you would want to take it back or something" I tried to tell her that could never happen but she cut me off, putting her finger delicately over my lips. "Relax, babe. I know you meant it I was being stupid, and I was also being stupid today for scaring you like that so tell me how to make it up to you and I will do anything"

She was truly incredible. Thinking I would regret loving her? My heart still fluttered at her calling me 'babe' she had no idea the effect that could have on me, or did she? She was impossible _not_to love. Everything about her was just beautiful. Only Paige McCullers could get me so scared, angry, and blissfully, stupidly happy in a matter of 20 minutes. That was one of the many reasons I loved Paige McCullers.

"Shot gun" Spencer called as we approached Paige's car.

"You can't be serious Spencer!" I whined, looking to Paige for back up.

"Sorry, babe. She called it. There's nothing I can do for you" Paige laughed and held her hand up for Spencer to high five her.

"Ugh! you guys are awful" I whined. I looked at Paige and smiled thoughtfully. "Actually, I'll just sit behind the driver's seat then, I think I'd prefer that anyway" I smiled devilishly.

Paige's face dropped "No! Emily come on be nice" Paige whined, knowing I was planning on torturing her the entire drive.

I looked her in the eye and grazed my hand along her forearm before getting in the car, "Maybe I plan on being extra nice" I whispered seductively, smiling as I heard her gulp.

Hanna cleared her throat and looked at us, "Sorry, Emily I'd like to make it to Philly in once piece so you'll be keeping your hands to yourself on this little road trip" Hanna climbed into the middle seat and I moved in beside her as Aria climbed in the other side.

It was Friday afternoon and we were all on our way to Kelly's house for the night. Paige had asked Kelly to have a small get together and Kelly's only request was to 'bring Hanna' so Paige insisted on making a road trip of it and inviting all of the girls. According to Paige, Kelly had a way of getting the words 'small party' mixed up with 'go ahead and invite the entire high school' so it was bound to be an exciting night.

"Wow, Hanna. Are you actually not squealing at the thought of them touching for once?" Aria joked.

Hanna huffed and nodded, "For my own safety obviously, besides I'm sure Emily can hold out for an hour cause' they're going to be all over eachoth—"

"Hanna!" Paige and Spencer yelled. They looked at each other and grinned. Usually Aria and I just let Hanna say what she wanted, for one it was easier than hearing her whine and two, usually it was absolutely hilarious, that is of course until she took it _too_ far. Spencer was usually the one to cut her off, but lately Paige had taken it upon herself to be Spencer's backup and vice versa. Their friendship was funny because they would spend most of the time competing but when it came to Hanna's loud mouth they had each other's back.

"I'm just saying we all know you're _doing it_. We've all seen the hickys and nail marks on Paige. And everyone thinks you're the sweet one, Em" Hanna spoke nonchalantly but we were all staring open mouthed at her. Paige burst out in a fit of laughter, clearly not embarrassed at Hanna's observations. I on the other hand felt the burn as my cheeks reddened and I hid my face in my hands.

Paige spoke through her laugher, "Sorry, Em" she tried to hide her smile but I could see it in the reflection of the mirror. Aria and Spencer began laughing to and I was the only one left feeling embarrassed.

Spencer looked back at me, "Don't be embarrassed, Emily, we're all friends here. It's not bugging Paige at all"

"Actually I'm just laughing at Emily" Paige said. "Well that and the fact that Hanna is completely wrong because despite appearances, me and Emily haven't done _it_yet, sorry to disappoint you, Hanna" Paige joked.

I couldn't take anymore humor at my expense, "Ugh! I don't want to be talking about my sex life in the car guys come on!" I begged.

Spencer chuckled lightly, "What sex life?" Everyone burst out laughing at my expense again. Hanna even had tears running down her face. Paige high fived Spencer and continued laughing at me.

"Well if it's so funny, I guess Paige can do without me tonight" Paige looked in the mirror questioningly at me, clearly my intentions hadn't sunk in.

Hanna clued in on what I meant and laughed, "Uh oh, Paigey! Looks like you've been put in the dog house tonight. Good luck with that, Em. Because when you're not all over Paige, Paige can't keep her hands off you, your plan is going to fail miserably"

Paige gulped as Hanna pointed out that she wouldn't be getting any attention from me tonight. I smiled as my threat had the desired effect and I decided I would pretend to stick to my plan. I didn't like being teased and Paige enjoyed our kisses. "Oh C'mon, Em! We were only joking" Paige whined. I rolled my eyes and looked away from her, if I looked into her eyes I would have caved.

"Nope! I'm not budging. No kissing, no hugging… I don't even think I feel like holding your hand tonight" I joked. Aria and Hanna laughed and Spencer shot Paige an apologetic smile.

"20 bucks says Emily caves first" Hanna called out.

"What you guys can't be—" I was cut off by Spencer

"Yeah right! Have you seen the way Paige stares at Emily! She doesn't take her eyes off the girl! I'm putting 20 on Paige making the first move tonight" Oh great! Now I had to stick with my plan for my own honor.

Paige cleared her throat, "Hold up guys I'm not sure if—"

"Oh hush, Paige! Aria, Place your bet!" Spencer looked at her expectantly. Of course with Spencer in on it, she was all about winning now. There goes my fun with teasing Paige.

Aria thought for a moment, "Paige is going to cave first" Paige looked at her accusingly. "Sorry, but you will! I mean we're going to meet your friends and you're going to be drinking tonight and you're going to want to show off to your friends…" Aria trailed off.

I smiled victoriously. Aria had made a very good point, and if I played my cards right, I wouldn't have to face losing my pride _again_ today.

The rest of the car ride was spent with Spencer, Hanna and Aria talking logistics and rules. Basically, if me and Paige did anything more than hold hands, the bet was over and we'd have to admit to who instigated it. Leave it to my friends to ruin the fun of holding my girlfriend. We arrived at Kelly's house in town and noticed the driveway and street was already packed with cars. It was only 8:00 but the place already looked pretty busy.

We climbed out of Paige's car and Paige looked at me thoughtfully before reaching for my hand. She stared deeply into my eyes and I had to fight every urge to kiss her cheek. The desire must have been the same for her because she focused her eyes on the house and began walking. I laughed lightly, Paige looked keyed up to see her friends and she practically dragged me behind her to Kelly's door before walking in. She stopped and looked at me again, "I love you, and because of that I should warn you that some of my friends are pretty weird. Oh and don't hang out with any sketchy looking people please, because I wasn't kidding when I said Kelly invited _everyone_"

"I'm planning on spending the entire night by your side anyways, so there's no need to worry about me" I responded.

Paige pulled the door open, taking my bags and running up stairs quickly before coming back down. "We're the first bedroom on the right, Everyone's probably in the back-room, C'mon guys" Paige led us through the house and opened the door to a large recreation room. Kelly saw us entering and waved before running over to us. I looked around and there were already about 30 people here and more people were coming in behind us.

"Paige! You made it!" Kelly called and several others looked up.

"Paaaiiiige!" a few people yelled before running over and crushing her into a hug. She returned the hug just as much and I brightened at seeing Paige interact with her friends.

I watched as different people approached Paige, hugging her and saying they missed her. Paige looked so happy and so comfortable it made me smile. After about 10 minutes of random people greeting her she reached over and took my hand again. She introduced me to a few of the people who she was chatting with and they each greeted me enthusiastically whist giving Paige high fives or winks. It was great to see that Paige's friends were so open minded and happy for her.

"Everyone listen up for a sec! This is Emily, my girlfriend!" She called to the group. "These are Aria, Spencer and Hanna, they are from Rosewood and they are awesome" Everyone mumbled drunken hellos and returned to their various activities in the room. The TV was on and a few people were watching an episode of _How I Met Your Mother,_a large group of people were playing a game of flip cup and cheering people on, and then there were various groups of people scattered about the large space.

A group of 3 girls and 2 boys walked up and Paige smiled brightly at them. The tall blonde boy walked looked me up and down, "Damn, McCullers! When Kelly told me you had a girlfriend this is _not_what we were picturing at all" The group laughed and Paige joined in.

"Em, this is Devon, he's kind of an ass but we accept him" Paige introduced me to the others but I quickly forgot their names. Devon held three shots up and gave them all to Paige.

"First order of business, you need to get drinking" He ordered. Paige rolled her eyes and handed me one of the shots.

"Can I at least get a chase before I do these?" Paige asked.

"That's what this is for" Devon held up a can of beer and the group began cheering her on. Paige rolled her eyes and did the first shot, then the second, and took the beer from Devon and began chugging it. I watched in shock as she finished the entire thing before I began clapping and cheering along with everyone else in the group. I looked at the shot Paige gave and downed it quickly. I could tell Paige wasn't holding back tonight and it made me smile to be able to see her in the life she had before Rosewood. She seemed like such a bright and happy person and it reminded me of how opposite it was the day I first met her. I pushed that thought from my mind and began enjoying the night with Paige.

I spent most of the night by Paige's side, watching her with her friends, having a good time and looking happy as ever. She was quite drunk but she was full of energy. She was literally the life of the party, going from person to person chatting and having a good time. I stayed relatively sober, not wanting to make a fool of myself in front of Paige's friends. We played a few rounds of flip cup and now we were sitting on the couch while Paige was chatting and joking with a few people. Paige seemed so different here. She told me she had a large group of friends which wasn't surprising but what got me was that _everyone_liked her. It seemed like everyone who came to the party was here for Paige.

Paige looked at me lovingly and raised her hand to stroke my cheek, "Emily you are sooooo fantastic! Everyone loves you, see! How could they not you're my girlfriend and everybody likes a pretty girl like you" Paige rambled.

I laughed and touched her hand on my cheek, "Paige you are way too cute for your own good. But you also just caused Hanna to lose the bet" I smiled triumphantly.

Paige looked at her hand and shrugged. "So I lost! You're too hard to resist Emily and if I get to do this," Paige leaned in and kissed me softly, "It feels like a win to me" I leaned in and kissed her back and she pulled me closer until I was almost sitting on her lap. The room full of people was momentarily forgotten as I gave into Paige's lips. Cheers and whistles erupted in the room along with some 'way to go Paige' and 'how hot is that?' I pulled away, very embarrassed but Paige just laughed and wrapped her arm around my shoulders. Kelly wandered over to us, handing us a couple of drinks, insisting that I catch up with Paige. With that, I decided it was alright for me to let loose and I began drinking a little more. I felt safe and comfortable knowing I had Paige here.

**Paige's POV**

I stumbled over to my friends Devon and Tracy, and pretended to listen to their conversation. I was really too drunk to notice what they were talking about but I nodded and laughed along. Tonight was amazing, I really couldn't ask for a better way to spend a Friday. In Philly with my greatest friends and my girlfriend. Emily. I smiled as I thought about her. I wondered where she was. It was about 1:00 and the place was packed with people. A lot of them I didn't even recognise but Kelly ensured me that she had at least _seen_these people around school. It made me a little bit uncomfortable with so many randoms here and no Emily in sight. I excused myself from the conversation and stumbled around looking for her. She was probably with Spencer, Aria and Hanna but I wanted to be sure. I saw Hanna talking to Kelly with Spencer and Aria but no sign of Emily.

I stumbled around a little more until I caught sight of her beautiful dark eyes. I looked at her and smiled. She hadn't noticed me as she was talking to some guy. I tore my eyes away to get a good look at who it was and when I took in the dark curls I gulped. _Trevor_. How lucky was I that Emily had found the one guy I wouldn't ever want her to meet. This was the creep who had taken advantage of my intoxicated state last year. It wasn't like I was completely innocent in the situation but from what I remember he was more than willing to push drinks my way the entire night, leading us to the bedroom and to a morning of pain and regret for me.

He was the typical douchie jock except he took things a level to far. He was a year older, meaning he was graduated and really I didn't see why he found it appropriate to be at this party. He used to hang around my friends a lot but after that night I wanted nothing to do with him. It was not below him to make a scene if I asked him to leave.

I focused in on how close he was standing to Emily, who was clearly uncomfortable with his proximity. Watching the way he was looking at her like she was his for the taking sobered me up immediately. This was more than unjustified jealousy, I felt the sudden need to protect Emily and get her out of there before he did something. And I had no doubt in my mind that he would do something if he were given the chance. I had heard many people talk about how hot the Rosewood girls were tonight but I brushed it off because I was proud to have one of them on my arm. Trevor was different because he had no boundaries, this I had learned from experience.

I saw a cocky smile form on his lips and he leaned towards her slightly. Emily looked panic stricken and I knew it was time for me to intervene. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms protectively around her waist. At first she tensed and tried to jump away, but when she looked down and saw my hands she immediately relaxed, leaning back into me. I drunkenly kissed up and down her neck and shoulder, trying to show Trevor that she wasn't his for the taking. Not tonight, not ever.

I looked up at him and he was looking at me with that same cocky grin with a hint of amusement and shock. "Paige.. I heard you were going to be here. Long time no see" He winked suggestively and I held Emily tighter to me.

I responded as politely as I could manage, "I see you've met my girlfriend, Emily."

He looked at Emily again with a possessive glance that nearly set me off, "Girlfriend huh? Last time I checked, you were pretty straight? I heard you were here tonight so I thought I'd stop by. I know it's been awhile but last time we…hung out I remember we had a good time." I felt Emily tense as she realized who this person was to me. I released my right arm from her waist, and moved to stand beside her, keeping my left arm wrapped protectively around her. This created somewhat of a barrier between her and Trevor, which put me a little more at ease.

I looked at him, controlling my disgust and began talking calmly, playing along with his game, "Yes, girlfriend. But Trevor I really _can't_ _remember_the last time we hung out" I hoped he'd get the double meaning of my last sentence.

He squinted his eyes at me as he thought, and then looked back at Emily again, "You're seriously a dyke now?" He asked disgustedly, raising his voice. He drew the attention of a few people who had stopped to watch us. "You can't be serious, Paige. Do you really think anyone here approves of _that?_I mean, what would your father think?" He laughed cruelly, obviously trying to get a reaction out of me. If it had been any other day I would have given him the reaction he wanted, but Emily in my grasp kept me grounded. I pulled Emily behind me slightly and she pushed against my body, pushing herself towards Trevor.

"You can go to hell for all I care, Paige is with me. I can understand how that might suck, I mean I'd never want to have a night without Paige" Emily spoke calmly to my surprise I looked at her and realised that she was actually very scared of him. She was shaking slightly and had a panicked expression. I could tell she wanted nothing more than for this guy to leave her alone. I knew Trevor was harmless if you weren't senselessly drunk, but Emily wouldn't know that. I pulled her closer to me, trying to comfort her and gave Trevor a curt nod.

"Oh please" Trevor scoffed. "Paige will come _crawling_back to me soon enough, you're just another one of her hook ups, _dikey"_He yelled the insult loudly, causing several people to wonder over to see what was up. I was about to speak my mind but Emily began tugging nervously at my shirt, looking at me pleadingly. I remembered again how scared she was of this guy.

Devon and my other friend Andy came and put a hand on Trevor's shoulders, putting a barrier between us and him.

"I think its time you left now, Trevor. You know you're not welcome here, and don't even think about coming back anytime soon" Devon pushed him slightly and Trevor smirked and raised his hands in defence.

"That's really too bad" He leaned around Devon and Andy to catch Emily's gaze, "You make sure she has a good time tonight, Emily. I'm sure she'll be thinking of me when she does" With that, he turned around and walked away before either of us could respond. I felt Emily shudder against me. I mouthed a thank you to Devon and Andy, I would have to thank them properly tomorrow but for now I could tell Emily needed to be reassured.

"Come on, Em. We're going to bed" I dragged her along with me to say our goodnights to everybody. Emily was oddly silent the entire time. This whole ordeal must have really shocked her and I could understand why. It was horrible for me to have to face him but I had dealt with it. I knew he was a creep and I moved on with my life. I also came from the city, I dealt with people like this my entire life. Small town Emily Fields had probably never experienced a true weirdo before.

We went upstairs and got changed without saying a word. The silence was killing me and I couldn't figure out what she was thinking. "Are you alright Emily? You're starting to worry me here"

She looked up at me before smiling weakly. "that was…" She trailed off and I nodded. "I can't believe he would…" She looked down. I took her hand and guided her to the bed, laying back and pulling her into my arms.

"What did he say to you before I came over?"

"Nothing really. He was asking about me and then he asked if I wanted to go for a walk. I told him no thank you and he was getting really pushy about it and then he leaned closer to me and…and.. you showed up and saved me. If I had known he was the guy… I would have—"

I laughed lightly, "I know you would have, and I fear for his life now that you know who he is" I joked. "How you managed to meet the one guy I never want you near at this huge party is beyond me. But I guess you know how it happened now, he targets particularly drunk girls"

Emily looked at me sadly, "I feel like you were a victim to that guy. Its repulsive" I tensed at Emily's sudden disgust. Would she find me less appealing now that she met the_repulsive_guy from my past?

"You could look at it that way. Honestly, it's just embarrassing for me to not remember and how I let myself stoop so low…" I trailed off.

Emily's eyes saddened, "I didn't mean that its repulsive that you did that, Paige. I mean its repulsive that guys like that exist at all and that _you_of all people had to be the victim"

I chuckled at her. "So are you going to make sure I have a good time tonight? Don't worry he's the last thing on my mind right now" Emily laughed at my sudden topic change. I wasn't really comfortable talking about Trevor especially with Emily wrapped to close to me in bed.

"You're funny, Paige. He really did kill the mood tonight didn't he?" I laughed and nodded in agreement. That was probably his intention with his last comment.

I cupped her face and gave her a sweet kiss goodnight before settling my arms around her and watching her drift to sleep. I ran my fingers gently through her beautiful dark hair and kissed her head softly. She snuggled her face further into my neck and I shuddered as her warm breath tickled my neck. I always heard about people complaining cuddling in bed was the most uncomfortable and annoying way to sleep but I had to disagree. Holding Emily tight in my arms the entire night was the most relaxing feeling in the world and I didn't think I could ever find something so amazing an annoyance.

"Goodnight Emily. I love you" I whispered softly before closing my eyes. I thought she was already asleep but some part of her must have still been conscious because I felt her smile into my neck.

"S'love you too, Paige. Sooooo much" And with that, we drifted to sleep together.

Our drive home the next day was quiet. Hanna and Spencer were very hung over and I was pretty glum having to leave my friends again. Even with Emily here it was still tough to go back to Rosewood. I made myself think forward to the first swim meet of the season this coming week.

I would finally have the chance to compete as a Rosewood Shark officially for the first time. It was a little intimidating and nerve racking to think about. I had a lot to prove in one year in order to earn a scholarship. I was hoping for Danby, like Emily but I would settle for just about any offer. My father wouldn't settle. I reminded myself that I wasn't living by his standards anymore so I pushed that thought from my mind and began imagining life at Danby, with Emily. It was so weird to think that far into the future but what scared me the most was that I could actually picture it.

Training with her, living with her. It could really be an amazing four years. I was interested in Danby before I came to Rosewood and to find out that was a top choice for Emily as well was great news. I could have to put in some real effort and prove my worth if Danby was to consider two swimmers from the same high school. If anyone could pull that off, it would be from Rosewood and me and Emily could be prime candidates for scholarships. We just had to show how much it meant. This swim season could depict my whole future. My dreams at Danby, then swimming for the US team before settling down to coach somewhere. That was my hopeful future and now Emily's future was beginning to weave its way into my life. There was so much to consider and this first swim meet could be the beginning of it all.


	6. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"I just don't know if I'm ready" I complained to Emily as we boarded the bus. It was the third week of October. Swim season had officially begun and we were on our way to the first meet of the season.

Emily glared at me. "oh would you stop it, you're going to do fine and we all know it" Emily guided us to a seat in the middle of the bus, pushing me to sit at the window seat. I rolled my eyes and sat down where she wanted me to. It was a long bus ride to Scranton, not that I minded if I was spending time with Emily.

I was pretty nervous for my first official meet as a Shark, and lucky for me I was playing a pretty big part in today's competition. I was anchoring a couple relays and starting in the ones that Emily was anchoring. The coach had split it pretty evenly between us, which was nice because it didn't put any strains on our relationship. I also was competing in most of the individual races, along with Emily and a few others, so our day was pretty busy.

The bus was on its way shortly and I felt my nerves begin to rise again. I put my music in my ears and tried to focus on my breathing. It always helped calm me before my meets and had turned into sort of a meditation thing for me. Emily glared at me again and ripped the ear buds away from me. "Are you seriously going to listen to music the entire time? I'm not sitting with you if that's how this is going to go" She complained.

I rolled my eyes at her, "I never said you had to sit with me" I mumbled crankily. It was early and I was stressed.

Emily glared and turned away from me, starting a conversation with Jess who was sitting behind us. I shrugged my shoulders and put my music back in before closing my eyes. At some point I must have fallen asleep because I woke up with my face plastered to the window and Emily and a few other girls snapping pictures of me and laughing.

"Oh C'mon guys!" I groaned. They laughed hysterically as I tried to snatch their phones away from them but it was pointless. I turned to Emily accusingly and she shrugged her shoulders at me.

"That's what you get for being grumpy with me" She smirked and I pushed her lightly in the shoulder. She responded with a shove back. I decided to use her weakness against her and began tickling her sides, causing her to giggle and try and escape. The other girls around us were laughing at our fight, even Coach Fulton had cracked a smile at us. Of course the only two people that weren't smiling were Megan and Chelsea, but they were pretty easy to ignore these days.

I gave up tickling her after a few minutes, satisfied that I had annoyed her, and everyone began losing interest, moving back to their seats and talking amongst themselves, leaving me and Emily to ourselves. I went to put my music back in but Emily pulled my ear buds away again before leaning into my ear, "Don't you dare" She whispered. Her breath against my ear sent chills down my spine and I gulped involuntarily.

"or what?" I asked, smirking cockily.

Emily pretended to think for a moment before looking me devilishly in the eye. She was definitely up to something. "Try me and you'll see" she threatened. I challenged her by putting my earphones in one at a time while looking her in the eyes before turning towards the window and shutting my eyes again. I was expecting her to steal my iPod or something but what she did next was a complete shock. She curled up into my side and placed her hand on my inner thigh just above my knee. I looked at her and smiled before closing my eyes again, I assumed she had just given up and wanted some rest. Of course, this was Emily and she had other plans that involved torturing her girlfriend as much as possible.

It started slowly, with her just rubbing her hand over my knee a few times. Then she began trailing higher, ever so slowly, trying to test me but I wasn't giving in. How far could she push me on a bus full of our teammates? Her hand trailed higher and higher until she reached my groin. She began subtly rubbing circles over my upper inner thigh and I let out and uncontrollable moan. Her other hand had found its way to my waist where she began toying with the hem of my shirt. I couldn't let this keep going or the whole team would hear me.

I reached up and pulled out my earphones, "Em, what are you doing?" I whispered.

She looked up at me innocently "I don't know what you're talking about" She whispered back, continuing with her hands. She had gotten brave and ran her hand under my shirt, caressing along my abs, causing the muscles to contract under her touch. I could feel the warmth tingle through my entire body. Emily was driving me completely wild.

Apparently her touch was having a similar effect on herself because she let out gasp of her own when my muscles moved beneath her fingers. She looked up at me teasingly and smiled, "you're abs are such a turn on, Paige" she whispered. That was it, I couldn't take anymore. I leaned in to kiss her roughly but she pushed me away, removing her hands from my thigh and under my shirt.

"God, Paige. Have some class, we're on a bus full of our teammates for crying out loud" Emily scolded. She was such a tease sometimes. This week, it had been particularly harder for us to keep our hands off each other. There had been so much built up sexual tension lately and it resulted in a lot of bickering between us.

"How can someone so cute be so awful?" I asked, defeated.

Ten minutes before the start of our first meet. I knew deep down I didn't have much to worry about but I couldn't help myself from fidgeting nervously. I focused on the calm water. Even in a stadium full of cheers and screams, the water remained still, waiting for us. Suddenly the confidence I was used to having when it came to my swimming abilities came back. I could do this, I was conditioned to do this, and we were going to win today. Rosewood Sharks were seeded to win first. Coach Fulton got us in a circle and gave a quick pep talk about doing our best and setting the bar for the rest of the season. I found her coaching the perfect mix between motivating us to be our best, high expectations, but also making sure we knew how to have fun. I was anchoring the first relay medley and Emily was starting. We put on our caps and goggles and Emily made her way to the starting blocks. I took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Show them how it's done, Em" I whispered in her ear. I stepped away from her, letting her focus and allowing myself to get my head in the game. Everything went quiet as each team lined up on the blocks. The whistle blew and Emily was off, having a great start and gliding gracefully through the water without trouble. She was in second but gaining on the person in first. The girl in the lane next to her was a few strokes behind but I could tell Emily wasn't going to have trouble getting a lead on her. Her approach to her turn was a little flawed but she corrected it with a powerful kick, closing in on the girl in first. She quickly overtook her, putting us a few strokes ahead as she hit the wall. Jess wasting no time in jumping over her, determined to maintain our lead. Coach Fulton gave her a pat on the back and I gave her a loving smile, she had given us a great start. I heard the rest of the team give her cheers and approval as I went back to focusing on the race. Jess had not gained any more strokes on the team in second but we hadn't lost any of our lead either. She hit the wall and Megan dove in. I took a deep breath and approached the blocks. Emily came and stood next to me while watching the competition. The third girl for the team in second was powerful. She gained on Megan rather quickly and overpowered her in the turn. Coach Fulton had warned us about her.

I focused hard on what I would have to do in order to gain a lead again. My turns were always the strongest attribute of my swimming, where it was most athletes' weak point. I got on the starting blocks, deciding I would reserve a burst of energy for my turn, giving it my all in the last half of my leg.. This was a technique I had perfected, although coaches did not encourage me to use it because it was a risk. If I screwed up the turn, it could mean losing the race, but if it worked, I would overtake my opponent. It was a tough technique to execute but I was confident I could do it.

Megan hit the wall, and I dove in simultaneously. I focused on my stokes, keeping my rhythm but not working to my fullest. I was maintaining our position in second but had yet to close the distance on the girl in front of me. _one, two, three, breath. One, two, three, breath._I was approaching the wall. This was it, my opportunity to take the lead. I closed in on myself, putting my feet to the wall and executing a perfect turn. I pushed off the wall with all of my force before bursting in hard, long, powerful strokes. I had already gained on the girl just from my turn, and now with my harder strokes, I was at pace with her, quickly taking the lead. This didn't slow me down though. I continued building my speed and building my speed until I hit the wall. I heard cheers and applause erupt from my teammates. Emily took my hands and pulled me from the water before pulling me into a tight embrace. The rest of the team joined in, making a group hug with me and Emily squished in the middle.

Emily spoke into my ear, "Paige that was amazing! You put a good five strokes between you and that girl. I think you just beat your personal best!" I tried to pull away from her to even out my breathing and respond but everyone was pushing us into and Emily and Paige sandwich.

"I. can't. breath. Guys." I panted as everyone except for Emily let go and pulled away. Emily placed a quick kiss to my cheek before pulling away and throwing me my warm up track suit.

Coach Fulton approached me with a smile. "Great job out there ladies. Paige, that was impressive! as a team, we've set new PB for a first competition for the Medley. Be proud ladies, this is exactly the type of start we want." She smiled at me and everyone gave the four of us a pat on the back in congratulations.

Emily slapped my butt playfully whilst winking at me. "Told you, superstar" I rolled my eyes at her gesture and I took her hand and we went and sat on the team bleachers together, waiting for our next race to come.

The rest of the meet went much the same way. We had won overall, setting a few new records and setting the bar for the season, as the Coach put it. The bus ride home was quiet, everyone was exhausted and sleeping off the tiring meet. Emily was snuggled into my side, sleeping on my shoulder while I ran my hands through her slightly damp hair.

It was so strange, going from never being attracted to anyone to being this in love with someone. Not just someone, _Emily_. It scared me how deep I was in it with her, but it was a good kind of scared and I wouldn't trade the feeling for anything else in the world. I felt so comfortable with her and she just let me be myself, and accepted me for who I am. She was such a compassionate person, she had a place in her heart for everyone and was unconditionally understanding of me, even when I did stupid things like break mirrors and turn my apartment into a disaster. She was a fun, happy person who I could tease and be my dorky self around. We got cranky with each other, but mostly in the name of how much we cared for one another. I loved how sassy she could be, her aggressive side and her sweet, loving self. Thinking about everything Emily made me fall for her that much more. I don't know what I did to deserve her but I would never stop showing her how much I appreciate her.

I leaned down and placed a kiss in her hair and she yawned adorably into my shoulder before looking up to me with sleepy eyes. She smiled a cute, cheeky grin, "You look like you're thinking hard. What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?" Emily asked curiously.

I smiled back at her, "Just you" I responded honestly. She smiled widely at me, blushing cutely.

"Well I must be pretty great if you're smiling that widely" Emily joked.

"You have no idea" I poked her nose and she squealed at me before snuggling back onto me and draping her hands across my stomach.

We arrived back at the school around 10:00pm and Emily was still sleeping soundly on my side. I nudged her gently, trying to wake her up. She looked positively exhausted so I pulled her up gently, wrapping my arms around her waist and guiding her off the bus.

She looked at me as if to say thank you before pulling away from me, turning towards her vehicle. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back to me, "Em, let me drive you're not driving this tired" I wouldn't put her in danger like that. She rubbed her eyes and shook her head at me.

"I'm fine, Paige. I'm not going to make you drive out of the way just to drop me off." I held her arm tighter and began towing her towards my car.

"It wasn't an offer, Emily, I'm taking you home" She stopped and looked me in the eyes lovingly before taking my hand and walking with me towards my car.

"Who's the worried one now?" She mumbled. I chucked at her half hearted sass and opened the passenger door for her. I went around and got in the driver's side and she was beginning to look a little more alert as I started the car and put the heater on. "Paige?" Emily asked, looking at me innocently.

"What's on your mind, Em?"

"What if I just…stayed with you tonight?" She looked at me nervously and I grinned at her. "I'll text my mom and let her know I was too tired to drive, she'll understand" Emily reasoned. Her mom probably wouldn't be thrilled with it being a school night and us being alone but if she was really concerned I figured she would just come and pick Emily up from the apartment.

"I would love that" I answered simply. As we drove back towards the apartment Emily fell asleep and I chuckled to myself. I was glad I didn't let her drive tonight, I wouldn't have been able to function without knowing she got home ok. When we arrived at the apartment I opened the passenger door for her and took her into my arms, she was only half awake but I managed to guide inside and get her into a pair of pajamas before tucking her in. I took her phone to make sure she texted her mom, seeing that her mom had sent a reply,

Okay. Make sure you rest up and thank Paige for looking out for you- mom 3

I chuckled at the subtle warning that Emily should 'rest up'. Maybe Pam hadn't intended it that way but I still couldn't help but think she was assuming me and Emily would be doing more than sleeping. I smiled at the thought that Pam liked me enough that she would let Emily stay with me despite her assumptions.

I climbed into my bed next to Emily, taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze before drifting off, exhausted after the stress and physical demand of my first meet.

I woke up early the next morning with no Emily in sight so I dragged myself out of bed and made my way to the kitchen where she had poured up a couple bowls of cereal. I smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek before taking my bowl and passing her a spoon. Mornings like this felt pretty great.

"What's got you up this early?" I asked with genuine curiosity. It was just past 6:00 and Emily seemed so exhausted last night I figured she would be cranky this morning. It was a delightful surprise to see that she was overly cheery.

"Got a good rest I suppose. Hey, you know what's coming up next month?" I shook my head and she continued. "That Formal you asked me to! They finally finished the renovations on the gym floor so it's finally happening." She smiled and pointed to the calendar on my table. Exactly one month away she had marked the date for me.

I smiled thoughtfully, "Wow I almost forgot about that dance. I guess I should get some nice clothes for that or something" I joked.

Emily rolled her eyes at me. "Well it's not called a formal for no reason" Emily shot back.

"I'll have to make a trip up to Philly sometime and find a dress that makes me worthy to be your date then, Ms. Fields" Kelly was a whiz when it came to helping me find clothes so I figured next weekend she could help me out. I wanted to have a special night with Emily, seeing as we were both going to be busy between now and then with school and weekly swim meets.

Emily made a face at me, "Stop being so sweet. Seriously though I can't wait to dance with you _all night long_."

I groaned at the thought of my un-rhythmic, awful two left feet moving along with a graceful Emily Fields. "You can dance, I'm going to hang out by the punch bowl that will hopefully have more that punch"

Emily rolled her eyes again, "we'll see about that" She challenged. It seemed like she was finally figuring out that I couldn't really resist much when she asked me. I would no doubt be dancing next to Emily the entire night much to my own embarrassment.

"You know what? I don't even know what kind of music you like" With that she flitted over the stereo on the counter and turned it on. "What CD do you have in here anyways?" She fiddled with the volume and my favorite artist began to sing.

"It's PINK. Her newer CD" I explained. I had been playing the CD on repeat throughout the apartment for the last couple of weeks.

Emily smiled, "I could have figured she'd be one of your favorites. You're very 'pop rock' Paige." She said the last part teasingly and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Hey! No knocking PINK or we're not going to work out" I joked. "She's amazing and you know it. I defended.

Emily laughed at my sudden outburst, "I was kidding, Paige. I think she's amazing I just like seeing you get all defensive."

"Her lyrics are so raw, there's nothing fluffy or fake in her songs. Anyone can relate to at least one of her songs" I explained.

"'At the same time I wanna hug you, I wanna wrap my hands around your neck'?" Emily suggested. "I can definitely relate to that" She pointed at me and I went to swat her shoulder but she ducked out of the way.

"You're gonna regret that Fields!" We spent the rest of the morning chasing each other around the apartment, singing along with the CD.

It was a Saturday afternoon and I had still heard nothing from Emily. We had made plans to go for a 'fun' swim at Spencer's today but she hadn't replied to any of her text messages. I tried calling her cell but there was still no answer. I gave up and tried to call the house, wondering if she lost her cell phone or something.

"Hello!" It was the sound of a very frantic Pam on the other line.

"Hi, Pam its Paige"

"Oh" Pam sounded very disappointed and I wondered what was bothering her so much. I hoped I hadn't upset her the last time I was over or something.

"Is Emily home? She was supposed to meet me today but I haven't heard from her" I explained.

The line was silent for a moment and I wondered if she hung up. Finally I heard her voice again, "Emily won't be coming out today, Paige. Sorry." She sounded exhausted and I wondered what was going on.

"Is everything alright, Pam? Is she sick or something?" I asked worriedly. Maybe Pam was sick too.

Pam sighed, sounding slightly annoyed and I felt weak all the sudden. "Look I really can't talk right now, Paige. Emily will call you when she's ready but you can't call here today" with that, Pam hung up and I was left extremely confused.

I guess Emily wouldn't be joining me today so I headed to Spencer's to enjoy the heated pool with the rest of the girls. Maybe they could give me some insight as to what was wrong, after all they still knew the Fields much better than I did. I was only hoping I hadn't done anything personally.

"Where's Emily?" Spencer asked when I walked around to meet with her and the other girls in the backyard. It was a cool November day but Spencer had promised that her pool was heated so me and Emily had been more than eager to go for a swim. _Well now it was just me._

"Couldn't make it suddenly" I explained.

Spencer looked at me questioningly. "Huh. Well hopefully she'll show up later but for now, let's dive in!" Spencer did a huge cannon ball in front of me, effectively soaking my clothing.

"You're dead Hastings" I striped down to my bathing suit and cannon balled right next to her. We had a splash fight until Hanna forbid us from splashing when she was in the pool. We swam around for a couple of hours, enjoying the warm water. I was having a blast with the girls but it didn't feel complete without Emily here. We got out of the pool and were lounging in the gazebo, Hanna teasing Spencer about some boy she was interested in. All I took from it was that his name was Toby and he was a 'fine piece' according to Hanna's standards. I focused in on the conversation after that, genuinely interested in Spencer's new interest.

"I don't just like him for his looks, Han. He's really sweet and he's such a good guy, like a really good person." Spencer spoke almost condescendingly towards Hanna.

Hanna scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Oh I know that! Emily said that about him when they were… well he's the one that convinced Emily it was ok if she liked Maya. Obviously he's a good guy. Talk to Emily, she's still close with him, maybe she can hook you up!"

I smiled. This kid seemed really great if he was that influential on Emily's life. In my mind, Spencer deserved a guy like that, she needed somebody sweet and relaxed to counterbalance her own self.

Spencer rolled her eyes at Hanna's suggestion, "Speaking of Emily, why couldn't she come today, Paige?"

"I was actually hoping one of you knew" I replied. "She didn't show and her mom said she wouldn't be coming today, that's all." They all looked up at me questioningly before looking at each other.

"I'll go check the news" Aria murmured before walking back to Spencer's house.

That confused me even more. What would the news have to do with anything? "Does someone mind cluing me in?" I asked, frustrated.

Spencer sighed and gestured for me to sit down. "Did you try calling the house?" She asked pressingly.

"Yeah. And Pam sounded very upset with me. Almost annoyed. Then she just told me not to call again and hung up." Spencer sighed again and looked at me like I should be getting something.

Hanna finally spoke up. "Yep. It's pretty typical" I shot her a questioning look. Pretty typical? Was Mrs. Fields angry with me?

"What did I do to make her so mad?" I asked aloud.

Aria came back with a laptop, looking gravely at Spencer and Hanna. Why was I still not being clued in? I was getting quite impatient and to be honest quite worried. She nodded slightly at Hanna and Spencer groaned.

"All the signs are there" Spencer looked at me finally, "Don't worry Paige, Pam isn't personally upset with you. She's just… well Aria give her the laptop"

Aria handed me the laptop and I began reading a CNN story explaining a US military base in Afghanistan was currently on a lockdown after receiving threat of a missile attack. It finally clicked. Emily and Pam were assuming that Mr. Fields was a part of this.

"It all makes sense." Spencer continued. "Emily's been pretty glum and irritable the last couple of weeks. That usually happens when she hasn't heard from her dad in a while. And now this…" she trailed off.

"Emily said she never checks the news." It was a dumb thing to say but the only thing I could think of. This was all beyond my comprehension. Emily's dad could really be in trouble.

"Well when its been a few weeks without any word from him…" Aria trailed off. "This happened once before and Paige it's not pretty. You may want to avoid the Fields house for now." She warned.

Her warning was a shock to me, "Why the hell would I do that? Emily needs us now more than ever" I wouldn't avoid the Fields house. That was the only destination I had in mind right now. I stood up, intent on sprinting to my car when Spencer grabbed my arm, pulling me back. I glared at her, forcing myself to cool down and listen for just a second. No need to upset Emily's friends.

Spencer shook her head, "Paige, Emily is not going to just let you hold her. We tried that last time and she said some hurtful things. Of course she didn't mean it but she's just going to lash out at you and you might just make things worse if you get angry. I made that mistake" Spencer looked at me sadly.

"I can take it" I explained surly. If Emily needed to yell I would let her. I tried to pull away but Spencer just gripped me harder.

"If warning you about Emily isn't enough then I should probably tell you about Mrs. Fields." Spencer continued. I saw Hanna and Aria tense out of the corner of my eye. "You've had the fortune of never seeing her angry or upset before, Paige. I can't even begin to describe… just how bad it is"

Hanna scoffed and looked at me, "That's an understatement. Last time she kicked us out and told us we had no right to ever show up again. Called us undeserving and useless kids and threatened to call the police if we stepped foot on her property. It made no sense but she was exhausted and vulnerable."

I nodded. "thank you for the warning. But there is no way in hell I'm letting Emily and Pam go through this alone." I brushed Spencer's arm off my shoulder and ran to my car. I stopped at my apartment first to grab an overnight bag along with some Disney movies I knew Emily would like. I picked up some takeout from The Brew and sped over the Fields' residence. I didn't know what I would say to Pam but I decided I would be strong and not let whatever she said tonight get to me. This was about her and Emily and they were going through something unimaginable.

I left my bag in the car for now, but took the takeout with me and hesitantly knocked on the door. There was no answer at first so I rang the doorbell. Finally, as I was about to try and open the door myself, Pam opened the door. She looked worse than awful. It looked as though she hadn't slept in days and her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying. Her eyes were wild looking which was shocking. Pam had always seemed to put together and emotionally in check. Seeing her so broken was heartbreaking.

"Emily isn't up to having visitors" Pam said coldly. I took a deep breath and held out the take out for her. She looked at it before glaring at me.

"I know. I know what's going on and I just want to help in any way I possibly can" I looked at her pleadingly, hoping she would understand.

She stared daggers at me, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "You _don't_know!" She sneered. "You have no idea what's going on and you can't help us. Leave Paige." She went to close the door but I put my hand up, stopping it. She was about to start yelling but I cut her off.

"You're right. I don't know. But I do know you and Emily would _never_let me push you away so I will do the same for you" I said sincerely. I hoped the words would make her see I just wanted them to be okay. By the angry look on her face it obviously didn't work.

"This is more than some bully at school or a father who has no love for his child Paige." That stung. My chest ached at the more than true words. I almost let my emotions get to me. The anger that the truth brought. I clenched my fists and forced the tears not to fall. I had to remain strong for them. Pam would apologize, but that didn't mean what she said wasn't true. No. not now. I could think about that later but for now…

"You're right again. But Mrs. Fields, when I need you, you're here for me. I will _always_try my best to do the same, even if my efforts and my presence doesn't have nearly the same effect. You're like family to me, and you can't just push me away. I'm here _for you_."

She looked at me a little bit softer. "You can't change anything"

"I know. But I can hold you and Emily up until…until you hear from him" She looked at me defeated and her tears began to spill over. She opened the door and I pulled her in for a hug. She cried softly on my shoulder and I didn't say a word.

"Paige, I'm sorry about what—"

"Don't worry about it. Now's not the time" I reassured her. I knew she didn't mean what she said, it wasn't important right now. She pulled away from me, taking the food and walking to the kitchen. I followed her in. "You really should eat something" I suggested. I knew that her and Emily probably hadn't eaten since they got the news and they were probably starving.

"I'm fine" Pam tried to assure me. I didn't really buy it but I wouldn't push her anymore."Emily's up in her room. You've already done enough for me, Paige. Emily needs somebody who isn't a complete mess right now. I can't be there for her right now but you can." Pam began tearing up again and as if her moment of vulnerability with me was over, she stormed off to the living room. I heard the news channel playing softly in the background and my heart ached for what Pam Fields was experiencing.

I bound the stairs quickly, pausing to knock slightly on Emily's door. I tried to open it but it was locked. "Em? Babe it's me" I called softly. "do you want to let me in?"

There was nothing but silence. I thought she might be sleeping but I heard a few soft sobs. I sighed and tried the door again. It was still locked. "I'm going to be right out here until you're ready Emily. We're in this together okay?"

"I just want to be left alone" A broken voice called from the other side of the door. I knew exactly how she felt. Sometimes you felt so alone on the inside you couldn't help but feel like that's how it had to be.

"Okay. But I love you. So I'm not going anywhere." _Come on Emily, open the door_ I begged silently.

"I just _can't"_she broke down in sobs and I tried the door again and again. I needed her to open the door. She wasn't allowed to break down like this without me to wipe the tears from her eyes.

**Emily's POV**

4 weeks. 4 weeks without a phone call. Not knowing got the best of my mother and I last night and we checked the news. _High alert. Possible Inbound Missiles. Lockdown._The words repeated in my head over and over. Along with those words was the image of my father. I sobbed quietly in my bed. My mother was probably downstairs doing the same thing.

I heard the door bell ring but I just didn't care enough to go down and see who it was. Instead, I refreshed the internet page, waiting for further coverage of the events overseas. Still nothing. I flopped back on my bed, burying my head in the pillow. Waiting was torture. Me and my mother were passed the idea of comforting each other with 'he's fine' or 'that's probably not even his location'. It had been 4 weeks. Something was wrong.

I registered a soft knock at my door. Someone tried to open it but I had locked it shut. I was not in any position to have company right now.

"Em? Babe it's me" A soft voice called. "Do you want to let me in?" Paige. How did she manage to get passed my mom? I shuddered as I remembered what she said to the girls the last time this happened. It was messy and I could only imagine what she had said to Paige to try and get her to leave. Obviously, Paige hadn't given up because here she was. She probably had no clue what was going on but I really didn't care. Paige should just go home, I want to be alone. Better yet, I want my dad to be here, safe and alive to hold me.

"I'm going to be right out here until you're ready Emily. We're in this together okay?" she called softly. What did she mean by that? Did my mom tell her what happened? I couldn't imagine that.

"I just want to be left alone" my voice cracked and I stuffed my face against the pillow to soften my cries.

"Okay. But I love you. So I'm not going anywhere." Of course Paige wouldn't go anywhere. Paige wasn't exactly what I needed right now though. My father was the one thing I needed. I couldn't think of anyone but him right now, or else I was being selfish.

"I just _can't_" I sobbed deeply. I heard her try to open the door again and again. Why was she not getting it? I needed to be alone to my thoughts! "GO AWAY!" I screamed through my tears. I heard Paige hesitate for a second on the door knob and then complete silence. She must have finally heard my pleas and left. There were many reasons for me to push her away in this moment. For one, I didn't want my mom to have to see that I still had my loved one here to hold me up. I also couldn't handle Paige asking if I was ok, or seeing the look on her face when she realised how messed up I was. That look of complete love and care on her face would have been too much for me to handle. It had been about 20 minutes since my freak out at Paige and I continued to lay on my bed, refreshing the news every few minutes.

"You know my grandfather passed away when I was 12" Paige spoke as a matter of factly through the door. So she hadn't left. "He had this outrageous sense of humor. Well last spring my mom was cleaning out the basement and she found this old home video. My dad had bought her a camcorder for Christmas one year and everyone was passing it around and being silly.. and by the time it had got to my grandpa Allen, _he just mooned the camera_" Paige began laughing and I laughed along with her. "We're talking seventy year old man butt, full frame! And there was a tattoo." I continued laughing at the hilarity of the story. "It was a tulip"

"Oh my god Paige!" I choked out between my laughter.

"His laughter, it's like he's in the room when I watch that video. It's the best memory I have of him." She chuckled lightly as she finished her story, obviously lost in her memories.

Paige always knew exactly what I needed. She could have left when I yelled at her and I wouldn't have been upset. But instead she held her ground and gave me a laugh that I so desperately needed. I pulled myself up from the bed and unlocked the door. I pulled it open to see her sitting against the wall, smiling softly at me. She stood up quickly and I ushered her into my room before closing door and locking it again. It was my way of closing us off from the world. I eyed her overnight bag, raising my eyebrows at her in question.

"I'm not leaving unless you physically throw me out Emily." Paige explained. She was going to stay with me until I heard the news one way or another. We sat on the bed, facing each other and I smiled sadly at her. She furrowed her brow for a moment before reaching into a plastic bag and pulling out a couple of wrapped take out sandwiches and handed one to me.

"I'm not—"

"Hungry? I know. But I'll feel better if you eat. I got a little something for your mom too but she…didn't have much of an appetite either" Paige gently took the bag from my hands before unwrapping a grilled Panini and handing it to me. I took a bite and she seemingly relaxed.

We ate in silence and I realised what an appetite I had built up as a result of not eating in almost 24 hours. I thought about how upset my father would be at my mother and I neglecting to eat because of our worry for him. Tears silently fell down my cheeks and before I could register them Paige was wiping them away one by one with her thumbs. She didn't try and tell me it was going to be alright, nor did she ask me to stop. She just continued looking straight into my eyes while wiping away my falling tears.

"What if he doesn't come home?" I sobbed. I had never spoke my mind like this to anyone before. I wouldn't dare ask the question to my mom and my friends would only feel sorry for me. I didn't expect and answer from Paige but if anyone could find the words to help me, it would have been her.

Paige pulled me into a tight embrace, holding my head in her hand whilst still wiping my tears away with her other. She skootched us back on the bed so we were in a lying down, still wrapped tightly around each other.

"Then I'll be here for you every step of the way" Paige answered simply. "But we're not going to talk about 'what ifs' right now, hun. We're just going to wait here together until we find out more."

I sighed, "Waiting's the worst part. It's like drowning Paige. I'm underwater and I can see the surface but I just can't reach it. I can see where he is and what's happening over there but there's nothing I can do to protect him".

"I know Emily. I see it in your eyes how much you're hurting. I wish you weren't. I think you and you're mom are already giving him the best protection." I looked up at her questioningly.

Paige smiled sadly at me, "Let me explain. I might not know your dad but he must be brave. And if he's as loving and caring as you and your mom you two are probably the only thing on his mind right now. He'll pull through Emily. I know if I had you two to come home to I wouldn't give up."

Even through the darkness and worry in my mind I had to smile. in my darkest hours she could reach me, give me butterflies and make me feel ok. Even if that happiness at her words only lasted a second it was enough to make me fall even harder for her. Even if my dad was in complete danger and didn't make it, I firmly believed that Paige would pull me out of whatever state of mind I would go into. It was unimaginable at the moment but having Paige would mean that I would eventually be alright again.

I couldn't find the words, so I hoped Paige could see the emotion and love in my eyes. "Thank you" I choked out.

"Why don't you get some rest? I'll stay awake and refresh that page every 5 minutes if you want and if anything new happens, I'll wake you up. You need rest more than anything right now though Emily." She was right. I was completely beat, both physically and emotionally. I nodded lightly at her, feeling the exhaustion creeping through me. Paige always managed to bring me back to reality. My body was functioning normally again in her presence and for the first time in 24 hours, I felt human again.

She put her arms protectively around me, in a way that made me feel like a child again. I felt safe from all of the awful things happening in the world. "Tell me another story" I asked as I let my eyes shut.

Paige chuckled "I told you my best one already. Give me a minute to think of something."

"Anything is good." I whispered.

"hmmm. Alright. When I was little I had always wanted a pet. My parents have an aversion to any sort of animal in the house so it was out of the question. But of course me being a smart 6 year old I figured I could catch a wild animal and keep it _outside_ of the house. My brilliance started at a young age. Anyways, I didn't want a bird because it would easily fly away and living in the city makes it pretty hard to find a turtle or a frog. So I settled on trying to catch chipmunks"

"Chipmunks?" I asked skeptically.

"Hey! I was young and they were cute!" I could picture a cute little Paige running around her yard chasing chipmunks up trees.

"And how that plan work for you?" I asked

"It was trial and error. First I tried just staying really still and holding peanuts in my hand but I was to fidgety and didn't have the patience for that. I was six. Then came the idea to put peanuts in a box but that failed to. I'm stubborn though so I developed an elaborate, strategical plan to capture my pet"

"At the age of six?" I asked again.

"I told you my brilliance started at a young age. Here's what I did. I grabbed an old fishing pole from our garage. I took the hooks off the line and tied a peanut to the line instead. And it worked. I cast the line out in the front yard and the chipmunks would go for the peanut and I would reel it in and they would chase after it. They would get up real close to me."

I laughed lightly at Paige's creative plan "so you caught them then?"

"No. I could have easily caught a bunch of them but my game was too fun. I thought I was 'training' the chipmunks but everyone else saw it as hilarious. The whole neighborhood ended up in our front yard watching me and giving me praise for my set up. Being a kid I loved the attention I was getting. My parents thought I was ridiculous but even they were laughing at me. My mom even bought me a hedgehog after that."

"So that's how you got your first pet?" I asked.

"Yup. I told you… I was smart. I used my cuteness to my advantage and got what I wanted"

"You still do that" I joked. Of course, who could resist a cute six year old fishing for chipmunks? I would have gave Paige the stars and the moon.

"Yeah well my Hedgehog was pretty boss. I would always…." Paige continued talking about her first pet and I focused on the soft vibrations of her voice, drifting off into that much needed sleep. I slept dreamlessly for which I was thankful. Paige's arms around me kept me safe from the terrors inside my mind.

"Emily! Emily wake up!" I felt Paige nudging my shoulder and poking at me. I was disoriented momentarily as I took in my surrounding and remembered why Paige was here and what I was waiting for.

"Wh—what's going on?" I asked, dazed.

"You'll never guess who I'm on the phone with" I heard my mom's voice and I looked up to see her standing at the doorway, with a huge grin on her face.

"DAD?" I broke into a similar grin that my mom was wearing, scrambling to get out of bed and talk to him, and tell him that I loved him more than anything. I snatched the precious phone out of my mom's hands.

"Dad are you really there? I love you so much. Are you ok!?" I tried to control my voice. I wouldn't really believe he was safe until I heard him speak.

"Emmy yes I'm here. It's good to hear your voice again. I'm sorry it's been so long.. your mother told me you two saw the news" He spoke with relief and exhaustion. It must have been a stressful week for him but he sounded healthy.

"I'm so glad you're alright dad. Please tell me you're alright" began crying with joy that he was really alive.

"I'm perfectly fine aside from not having slept in 72 hours. I wanted to call you first before I rested though. I needed to hear your voices again, it helps me through this madness." It was like he was repeating what Paige had told me last night.

"What happened dad? Tell me everything you can" I pleaded. I needed to know just why he couldn't contact us and why _his_base had to be the one that was apparently a target.

"Emily. It was pretty tense for a while, an incident happened and there were threats of retaliation. Our base received threats of inbound missiles and there was some ground fighting. I wasn't involved in that so don't worry. We went into lockdown procedure in order to make sure everyone was doing the jobs they were assigned. It was nothing major, just people who weren't needed were to stay in their bunks and we kept high surveillance."

"So the threat is over? It was a lie?" I asked. I doubted he would be speaking to me if there was still a problem so I felt a little relieved.

"I can't say too much but I can tell you that we've had a break through. And…" My dads voice sounded a little more cheery.

"And what, dad?" I asked curiously.

"My rotation has been cut back. 2 more weeks here and then I'm going to Ramstein Airbase in Germany for a couple months. Then I'm coming home." _He's coming home_. And in two weeks he'll be out of danger. I couldn't ask for better news from my father.

"Dad that's amazing! You're coming home soon. I can't believe it" I looked and saw Paige smiling widely for me. I saw my mom's glowing face and realised she knew it too. We were going to be complete again.

"Soon, baby. I'll be home in January and I think with some convincing, you guys can come and visit for Christmas."

"That sounds perfect dad. I can't wait to see you again, I miss you so much" I was looking forward to December more than anything now.

"I miss you too. And I love you but I need to go soon, the phones are pretty busy right now and the other soldiers need their turn to or I'm going to hear it. Can you put your mom back on the phone?"

"Love you to dad, promise you'll call again when you're rested so we can talk some more _please"_

_"_I promise, bye Emmy" I gave the phone back to my mom and she left my room, I overheard her making potential plans to visit during Christmas.

Paige stood in front of me giving me a happy smile. I ran into her arms and she hugged me back tightly. There wasn't any need for words. She was happy everything was ok and I was thanking her for being there for me last night.

Paige broke the silence, speaking softly, "I should go soon, let you be with your mother" She began to pull away but I held her by the waist at arm's length.

"No. You're staying here. You didn't just help me through last night only to leave when I'm whole again"

Paige looked at me curiously and then smiled. "Well alright then, let's go make some breakfast then. Does your mom like French Toast?"

I laughed, "Who doesn't like French Toast?"

We went downstairs and began cooking an abundant amount of French Toast while singing along with the radio and I was dancing like an idiot through the kitchen. Paige was laughing at my ridiculous behavior but I was so filled with joy after being so depressed I couldn't contain myself.

My mom came in and joined us for breakfast, thanking us for making so much good food.

"It's settled, Emily. We're going to Germany for the holidays. You're dad really didn't have to work to hard to convince me on that one" My mom looked more relieved than me. I was a mess when my dad was in situations like this but my mom was completely gone. I was still wondering how Paige had exactly gotten passed her yesterday afternoon.

"Paige" My mom took Paige's hand and looked at her earnestly for a moment. "I'm sorry for the things I said—"

"No, no." Paige interrupted. She placed her other hand over my moms. "You don't need to say anything. I know you didn't mean to say it"

My mom smiled at her, "Thanks for understanding, Paige. What I said, well it wasn't true. Even if you think it is, it's not" _oh god._What exactly had my mom said to her?

"It's okay, Pam. Really I don't need an explanation considering the circumstances" Paige smiled reassuringly at her and my mom breathed a sigh of relief.

I had to know exactly what happened. "Mom what did you say to her?"

"It was nothing, Em. It's not important now" Paige looked at me and I could tell she wanted me to drop it. I looked away from her before she convinced me to let it go.

"Mom?" I asked expectantly.

"I don't want to have to repeat it, Emily." My mom looked embarrassed.

I looked to Paige, hoping she would tell me. "Hey, don't get me into this, I'm not saying anything" Paige raised her hands in defense.

My mom sighed and looked at me sadly. "I told her that her problems didn't matter" she looked down in embarrassment. My mom woulnd't be acting this way if that's all she said.

"What were the exact words mom?" I asked, annoyed.

"I said our problem was bigger than a bully or a father who didn't—" my mom sighed "love his child"

I couldn't believe my mom could be so cold. I knew she hadn't meant it but Paige had actually believed that. For someone to say it out loud to her.. and for that person to be my own mother. She was lucky she _was_my mother at the moment.

"Emily I can see the wheels turning in your head would you please just let this one go?" Paige looked at me frantically. "For me?"

My mom looked at me, still clearly embarrassed. "You can yell at me later and I already feel terrible but for now can we _please_just have a nice family breakfast?" My mom was right. I would be completely pissed with her later but I could put it behind me for now and enjoy the day knowing that my father was alive and well.

We spent the rest of the morning and afternoon, just the three of us chit chatting and enjoying the mutual good mood. We went out for dinner at the Applerose Grill and I told my mom to pick me up at Paige's, I wanted a moment alone with her so I decided to walk home with her.

We walked down the quiet Sunday evening streets hand in hand, neither of us in a hurry to get to Paige's and say goodbye for the night. "What you did for me last night, Paige, I couldn't ask for more from you."

"You've done the same thing for me, Em. It was the least I could do."

"There has to be something I can do for you as a thank you. Anything Paige." I wanted to do something to show her how much I appreciated her company last night.

Paige looked at me and laughed. "You're going to regret saying that. All I want from you is to not give your mom any grief about what she said to me. I'm not upset by it, and she didn't mean to say it so its over" Of course Paige would ask for something completely selfless. I should have known better and just bought her concert tickets as a thank you or something.

"Fine. But can we talk about that for a minute?" I wanted to explain to her that it wasn't true.

"If we _have_to" Paige groaned.

We arrived at The Brew so I stopped and laced both of our hands together, forcing her to look at me. "What pisses me off about what she said is that you think that's true. That you have a reason to think that it's true. I don't know your father but I think that anybody who gets to know you can't help but love you so it _can't_be true. You're impossible not to love" Paige leaned in and kissed me deeply. She didn't say I was right, and I wouldn't forget that but as long as she heard what I said I could let it go for now.

Paige pulled away, leaning in and giving me a quick chaste kiss. "Emily Fields, you're a really good kisser" I burst out laughing and swatted her in the side.

"You're such a romantic" I half joked. "But thank you, it helps that you're so kissable."

"Yeah I get that a lot" Paige joked.

"You're not as funny as you think you are. But ill pretend to laugh because I love you" In truth she was hilarious but I wasn't giving her the satisfaction of telling her that.

Paige stuck her tongue out at me like a 5 year old. I laughed at her childish remark, "And you call me sassy, look at yourself."

"What can I say you're rubbing off on me. But I'm completely ok with that. Here comes your mom" Paige pointed at my mom waving through the car window. I didn't want to leave Paige but asking to spend the night to 'thank' Paige for last night wouldn't have gone over well with my mom.

"Goodnight Paige, thanks again for last night. It really means the world that you're here for me" I leaned in and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her firmly against me.

"Love you, Em. Can't wait to meet your dad in a couple of months" I smiled at the reminder of my father's soon return to Rosewood. I gave Paige a quick kiss before watching her turn down the alley to get to her apartment.

Paige would be meeting my dad soon. They were alike in so many ways it made me and my mom laugh. I was pretty sure that's why my mom liked Paige so much, she reminded us of my dad in so many ways. I guess it's sort of true that daughter's fall in love with their fathers. I laughed at how weird that situation sounded; especially considering my love was a girl. I was sure my dad would get a kick out of that realization.


End file.
